Wild Arms: The Wanderers vs the Demon Invaders
by ShockBurst
Summary: A 1000 years have passed since the FilgaiaDemon War. Three Wanderers will travel Filgaia as they learn the truth of the past and protect it from the Demons.This is a novelization of Alter Code F. ON HOLD TILL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE**_

_Long ago, since the beginning of time, the was a world called Filgaia.It's inhabitants were the humans; a common, but thriving race; the Elws; an advanced technological race that worships nature and the Guardians; powerful entities that support and protect Filgaia from danger._

_Then, one day, they came.Beings from another world with the desire to conquer Filgaia and destroy those who inhabit it. These invaders were called Demons.With bodies made of metal and an unknown, but very advanced technology, they attacked Filgaia.The humans, Elws and Guardians fought back in an attempt to rid their world of the demon invaders as they are called.This was known as the Great War._

_That was a 1000 years ago.The demon invaders were defeated, but at a great price.The war transformed Filgaia into a wasteland, the Elws disappeared from Filgaia, the Guardians used what little energy they had left to support Filgaia by combining it into a network of energy called Leylines and the humans original beliefs were destroyed by the war.By losing hope, courage, love and desire;the highest of the Guardians called Guardian Lords disappeared. Three of them, anyways.One Guardian switch sides and betrayed them._

_But did the demon invaders really perish? What really happened during the war? Did the Elw race really disappear from Filgaia? Have the Guardians really lost so much of their power? And what of the weapons used against the demon invaders? These questions will be answered as a group of wanderers travel Filgaia in an attempt to protect it.This is their story._


	2. The Wanderer who travels alone

_**I apologize for taking so long to update. My laptop broke and I borrowed a computer at the last moment.I worked ahrd on this, so enjoy the first chapter of my novel.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Arms or any of its characters, except my OC.

* * *

**_

The young Wanderer who travels alone.

In a small village in the middle of nowhere at the Frontier, travelers are rarely seen. However, there is a young man who isn't a native of the village. The village is called Surf Village because the plants that are farmed there and the horses that are raised there comes and goes in an instant. As the day goes by, a young man with short blue hair tied with a long bandanna, wearing a white shirt in with a red vest covering a leather belt and light blue-green pants with brown boots, all of it apparently handed down, taking care of the horses. Despite his age, he looks quite skilled beyond his years. As he is tending to one of the horses, a voice calls him.

''Hey, you can finish up now.''

''Okay. Let me finish here.'' answered the boy.

''Thank you very much! The ranch looks twice as big now that you've cleaned it.'' said the ranch owner, a man in his mid-30's.

''Oh it was nothing Mr. Bambollo.''

''Hey, just call me Bambollo. There's no need for that formal stuff.'' replied Bambollo. As he walked to the boy he said.''You know, I hired you through our village chief two years ago, but I didn't expect you to work so hard.''

''I just do the best I can, sir.'' replied the boy.

''Hey "boy". I thought I told you to knock off that formal stuff. Oh, I still don't know your name after all this time! I keep calling you, "boy". Tell me, what's your name?'' asked Bambollo.

''It's Rudy. Rudy Roughknight.'' he answered.

''OK... Then Rudy is what I'll call you. That's a good strong name.'' said Bambollo, patting him in the shoulder.

''Um mm... Thank you sir. I mean Bambollo.'' replied Rudy.

''You're a great guy, Rudy. You really are.'' complimented Bambollo.''You have power and a tireless work ethic. Best of all, you took care of my horses as though you understand their feelings.''

''Like I said. I just do my best and I want to be friends with the horses as well.'' answered Rudy.

''Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you stay in this village and work for us?'' asked Bambollo.

Rudy's eyes widened. ''I'm kidding, I know you're a wanderer and that you'll leave this village sooner or later.''

''To be honest, I'm honored that you asked me to stay, but you're right. I might leave sooner or later. Besides, there are certain factors that forces me to wander.'' was Rudy's answer.

''Well that's a nice thought. Oh well. That's right.'' Bambollo then took something out of his own pocket.''Here is the payment for your time. I'm sorry, Rudy. It's not much, but it's all I can afford.'' Rudy then took his payment.''Wait, these are... These are Heal Berries. Five of them, to be exact!'' said a surprised Rudy.

''That's right. I'm giving you Heal Berries. Oh and say hello to the village chief for me.'' he answered. ''Thank you very much for your work today. I will ask you for help again, I am sure. ''

As Rudy started to walk away, Bambollo ran after him, actually looking embarrassed.

''Oh, Rudy. I just remembered something important. If you happen to see the village chief's grandson, tell him that if he keeps skipping his duties, he'll be in a lot of trouble with me and Tallman.'' Bambollo ended with a sly smirk.

''Ha ha ha. OK, I will.'' answered Rudy with a grin. As Rudy walked to the village chief's house, he saw a little boy in front of the house.''Hey there Tony. How are you?'' asked Rudy.

''I'm fine. Thanks Rudy. And thank you for your hard work!'' answered Tony.

''I just do my best Tony. That's all.'' replied Rudy.

''Hey Rudy. Do you know about Holy Berries?'' asked Tony.

''No Tony. Sorry, but I never heard of it.'' answered Rudy.

''Ha, sorry Rudy, but that's what I thought! Despite the fact that you lived here for two years, I'm not surprised that you didn't know of it.'' Tony said with a smirk.

''So are you going tell me what it is or are you going to keep bragging about how much you know of it more than me? Asked Rudy sarcastically.

''OK, OK Rudy. Listen closely. A Holy Berry is a very effective herb, which people say grows in a cave near here.'' explained Tony.

''OK, but what does it actually do?''

''I'm getting to that Rudy. Now listen. When used, any injured person can be healed and their strength revived.'' Rudy whistled after Tony's explanation.''That sounds like a really potent berry Tony.''

'' Yeah, it does. If I only had a Holy Berry...''

''Um, Tony?''

''... ... ...'' responded Tony quietly.

''Tony. Tony, are you all right?'' Rudy's question brought Tony back to reality.''Huh,no it's nothing, Rudy. Never mind.''

''Oh, ok Tony. By the way, have you seen Daryl? Bambollo is looking for him.'' asked Rudy.

''Oh, he's skipping work again, isn't he? Last I saw him was inside the village chief's house.''

''Thanks Tony. Have a nice day. Oh and say hello to Vincent for me''

''I will. See ya later, Rudy.''

After saying their goodbyes, Rudy went on to the village chief's house. When he entered, Rudy met with an older woman wearing a red dress, most likely the village chief's wife.

''Hello Clair. How are you.''

''Hello Rudy. I'm fine, thank you. If you're looking for my husband, he's in his office over there , but you can rest upstairs, if you like.'' said Clair.

''No thanks, Clair. Maybe later.'' answered Rudy.

''You shouldn't overwork yourself Rudy. Especially since it's getting difficult to cultivate wheat, which is how we make our money.''

''Hmmm. I've always wondered about that. Do you know the reason.''

''It's because the soil is losing its fertility.''

''What could cause the land to lose its fertility like that.'' asked Rudy, shocked.

''Well, I read a book that said the reason the land was ruined is that long ago there was a battle with monsters.

''Whoa. That sounds scary.''

''Yes. The book said many scary things.''

''Did you read all of it?'' asked Rudy curiously.

''I tried taking the story with a grain of salt, but had to stop reading in the middle of it. Why do you ask?''

''U mm, well uh you see.'' stuttered Rudy.''If you are interested, you can read it. It's titled "The World Moves to Wilderness." Look for it in the bookcase upstairs.''

''Thanks Clair. I will.''

''Think nothing of it, Rudy dear.''

''_Maybe I can find Daryl upstairs too._'' thought Rudy when Clair's question brought him back to reality.''Oh Rudy. Have you seen my grandson? I haven't seen him since he did the last of Vincent's chores.''

''To be honest Clair, I haven't seen him since this morning. Bambollo told me to tell him to do his chores.''

''Honestly, that boy does the responsibilities of others, but never his own.''

''Well, I'm going to check upstairs to see if he's there. If he isn't, I'll read the book. Then I'll talk to Tallman. And after that, I'll take up on your offer to rest.''

''Well, all right Rudy. I will see you later. And my grandson if you happen to find him.''

''I will Clair. I will.'' With that Rudy went upstairs and found the bookcase.''H mm. Let's see. A there it is.''

As Rudy read the book, he found interesting bits of history. About how Filgaia went into battle against alien invaders called demons, how the humans, Elws and Guardians banded together to fight back to defend their world and how it became a wasteland. But the one part had an impact on Rudy. Explaining about a destructive power called ARM, how it said that it originally came from the demons and how because of the ARM Filgaia laid in ruins.

''Why? Why do I have such cursed power?'' asked Rudy to no one in particular.''Well, Daryl isn't up here. Maybe the balcony.''For a moment, Rudy thought he heard a lamenting sigh.

Shrugging it off, Rudy went to the balcony only to see that no one was there.''Well,he isn't in here. Looks like I have to... Wait a moment.'' Feeling suspicious, Rudy walked to the nearby barrel only to find.''I don't believe it. It's a Revive Fruit. They're rarer than Heal Berries.''Pocketing it, Rudy went downstairs and entered Tallman's office.

Tallman in a way is a man in his fifties with a half bald head, a white beard, a suit and glasses that covers his eyes which are full of wisdom. As Rudy entered the room, Tallman greeted him with a smile on his aged face.

''Hello, Rudy. You seem to be settling in well, these past two years.'' said Tallman.

''Hello, Tallman. You seem to be in good health as always.'' replied Rudy.

''How thoughtful of you Rudy. I understand that the horses are thriving under your care.''

''I'm just doing my best at the job that was given to me.'' admitted Rudy.

''Even if that was true, there must be something I can give you to show our gratitude...''

''Don't worry about it, Tallman. You've already shown me your gratitude by letting me stay here.''

''... ... ...'' Tallman seemed to be thinking at that moment.

''U mm, Tallman.'' asked Rudy worrily. Tallman spoke at that moment, catching him off guard.

''The world is decaying, Rudy, even here in Surf Village. At one time this village benefited from the herbs we collected from the Berry Cave, west of the village. But that was long ago...'' said Tallman reminiscing.

''_That must be the cave Tony was talking about earlier._'' thought Rudy. However, Tallman's reminiscing was cut short at that instant.

''Oh forgive me, Rudy. Sometimes an old man's mind wanders.'' said Tallman, apologizing.

''Don't worry about it, Tallman.''

''Thank you, Rudy. In the storage area next to this room you'll find our supply of Bombs. We used them to explore the Berry Cave.''

''Tallman, did you just say you were giving me Bombs?'' asked Rudy.

'' Yes, I did say it, Rudy. Please take them.'' replied Tallman.

''But what if you need it for an emergency or something important for the village?''

''No, Rudy. They are worthless to the village now, but they might be useful to you. And you may take whatever is inside the barrel at the corner of my office.''

''Th-thank you Tallman. I don't know what to say.'' said Rudy, adding a nod to his thanks.

''Think nothing of it, Rudy. And when you find my grandson, tell him I want to see him before he reports to Bambollo.''

''Yes, Tallman. And thanks again for the Bombs.'' said Rudy with a grin.

''Anytime, Rudy. Anytime.'' After thanking Tallman, Rudy went to the storage area. Inside he found a single chest.

''So that's where the Bombs are.'' Rudy shrugged and opened the chest. Inside were black, round spheres with a small cord that seemed to be the match. ''So these are Bombs.''

''Damn straight they're Bombs.'' said a close by voice.

''Where have you been? Everyone's been looking for you.'' asked Rudy, not surprised by the voice as he stood up and turned around.

'' I've snuck in here after doing the last of Vincent's chores to take a little nap.'' replied the voice.

As the voice finished answering and started yawning, a young man around Rudy's age appeared. The youth dressed similar to Rudy, except his vest is blue, his pants are brown like his boots and instead of a bandanna, he wore glasses.

''Oh, I've noticed.'' said Rudy, dryly.

'' Tallman wants to see you before you go to Bambollo.''Rudy's frown then turned into a sly grin.''You're gonna catch it from both of them, Daryl.''

''Oh well.'' Daryl shrugged.''I haven't had an argument with gramps in a while. Bambino, on the other hand ain't gonna be nothin after doing Vincent's duties. To bad about that injured arm of his. And poor Tony, imagine how he's feeling with his father, the man he admires, injured and unable to help him.''

Rudy answered dryly.''Believe me. I know how you feel.'' Daryl rolled his eyes.

''You have no idea.'' Daryl decided to change the subject.''I can see gramps finally decided to get rid of the Bombs, but do you know how to use them?''

''To be honest. I have no idea.'' replied Rudy.

''Why am I not surprised?'' asked Daryl rhetorically.''All, right. Listen carefully, Rudy. A "Bomb" can be set at your feet. After setting it and allowing time to pass, it breaks stuff like a wooden box or rock. And, if you set bombs close to each other, they explode at the same time and can destroy junk in a wide area. You can only set up to 8 bombs. Set more than that and it's overkill. You got that?''

''Yeah. Actually, I did.'' answered Rudy.

''Then let's go face gramps together. I'd feel better if you were there for moral support.''

''OK. Let's go.'' With that, the two of them returned to Tallman's office, but the instant they got near the doorway, the panicked voice of a villager instantly appeared.

''Village chief! Mr. Tallman! We've got a serious problem!''

''Don't tell me it's my grandson again.'' Tallman groaned.

''_How can that be when we're right here?_''was Rudy and Daryl's thoughts.

''No, sir. It's worse than that.'' said the voice of the villager seriously.

''Let's go Rudy.''

''OK.''

When the two youths entered the office, Tallman managed to calm the villager down.''It's all right, it's all right, please continue. Tell me what happened.''

''Look, its Campbell!'' exclaimed Rudy.

''Yeah. Only he can cause such a ruckus.'' said Daryl.

''It's Tony! He broke the village ban! He went to the Berry Cave!'' said Campbell, the village border watchman in his panicked state.

''What? In the name of all the Guardians that still lives on in this world. Why would he do something so foolish?'' said a surprised Tallman.

''For the love of Filgaia, Tony. Why would you do that?'' spoke Rudy softly.

Daryl's response, however, was short, sweet and right to the point.''Holy shit.''

''What should we do?'' asked a worried Campbell.

''... ... ...'' was all Tallman said.

''Gramps? Yo, gramps.'' just as Daryl asked the question, Tallman answered in an instant not surprisingly.

''The Berry Cave used to be the source of a great medicinal herb used in our village. But now it's just a den of monsters! To be honest, I don't know what we should do!''

''I can't believe it. Gramps has no idea what to do.'' said Daryl, who was stunned.

''... ... ...''was Tallman's response.

''Mr. Tallma...'' as Rudy was about to talk, Tallman spoke.

''In any case, keep it a secret for now. I will explain it to the villagers later. The last thing we need is a panic.'' Campbell nodded in agreement.

''This goes for the both of you as well.'' said Tallman, turning to Rudy and Daryl.

''What do you mean, gramps?'' asked Daryl, shocked.

''I mean you shouldn't tell anyone about Tony breaking the village ban.''

'' But if we don't tell anyone, how will we be able to rescue Tony?'' complained Rudy.

''Rudy, the last thing we need is someone running off and playing hero. We need to come up with a plan.''

''You're right, gramps. Me and Rudy will go outside for the moment.'' With that, Rudy and Daryl left Tallman's office. When they reached the stable area, Rudy started by saying:

''I'm surprised and impressed. Normally, you would have argued with your grandfather during a situation like this.''

''That's because gramps is right. We need a plan and I already have one in mind.''

''Oh, really. What is your plan?''

''You go on ahead to Berry Cave and rescue Tony. I'll stay behind and prepare to go to Berry Cave with reinforcements.''

''Are you sure there's no flaw in your plan?''

''Of course there's no flaw, otherwise I would've... OH SHIT.''

''What is it?'' asked a concerned Rudy.

''I just remembered a major flaw. Only natives of Surf Village can see the entrance to Berry Cave.''

''So?''

''That means even if I gave you the most specific directions and placed you in front of the entrance, you'll never find it, because the discharge in the lay lines causes interference which at the same time, confuses the human senses.'' explained Daryl.

''Even so, I'll be able to find it.'' said Rudy with a confident look in his face.

''Oh and why is that, Rudy?'' asked Daryl amused.

''Because, I have a Search Scope.'' explained Rudy.

''Pardon?'' said Daryl, not understanding.

Rudy put his left hand into his vest and brought out a small device that looked like a scanner.''This is a Search Scope. A device that transmits a net of green lay line energy called Search Web Radar that is able to neutralize the discharge interference in the lay lines, which will allow me to see Berry Cave easily.''

Daryl thought of this for a moment and then just shrugged.''When you say it that way, this plan is good to go. And Rudy, before you leave, I suggest speaking with the Memory Bird. They have special journals that record your travels. And there's something I want to give you, but I need to find it first.''

''All right. I'll wait for you at the entrance, Daryl.''

''All right. I'll be back in a moment, Rudy.''

After agreeing to meet later, Rudy walked over to a colorful bird. ''Hello Whitman.'' Whitman is Surf's resident Memory Bird. Memory Birds are special animals that can record anyone's history in their special journals and remembering it word for word.''Ah. Young Roughknight, what can I do for you today?''

''I just came to record in my journal. That and I'm going to Berry Cave.'' answered Rudy casually.

''I see. It's to rescue that mischievous Tony, no doubt.'' replied Whitman, not surprised in the least.

''How did you--'' asked Rudy shocked.

''Please, I've been Surf's Memory Bird for years. Well that and the fact that young Tony came earlier to record before leaving for Berry Cave.'' said Whitman admittedly.

''Y-you didn't tell anyone, did you?'' asked Rudy hesitantly. Whitman shook his head. ''Good. Well, thanks for the info Whitman. See you later.''

''May you and young Tony come back safely, Young Roughknight, do you hear?'' Rudy waved his goodbye at Whitman, then left for the village gate.

Daryl appeared a moment after Rudy arrived.'' Sorry, I'm late. I was looking for something I hid, but couldn't find it.''

''Oh, really. I thought you were ditching Surf Village, so you could be a Wanderer.'' joked Rudy.

''Rudy, that was so funny that I forgot to laugh.'' said Daryl sarcastically.

''OK, OK calm down.'' said Rudy apologetically.''What were you looking for, anyway?''

''I was looking for these.''Daryl then placed something on Rudy's right hand, which he's been holding the whole time. Rudy froze in place out of surprise at what he saw.''These are Heal Berries.''

''Five of them to be exact. I found and hid them a while ago, in case of emergencies. I would've come earlier, but I couldn't find the Revive Fruit that I hid in the balcony.'' explained Daryl.

''That's because I took the Revive Fruit.'' replied Rudy.

''YOU TOOK IT?'' screamed Daryl then just shrugged.''Oh well. Since this is an emergency, I'll forgive this. Later, Rudy.''

''See you later, Daryl.''After saying their farewells, Rudy left the village. The outskirts of Filgaia, also known as the Filgaia Outfield looked similar to a barren wasteland. However, Rudy was more concerned at getting to Berry Cave and to Tony as soon as possible.'' Berry Cave is to the west of here if I remember correctly.''

It took an hour for Rudy to reach the area were Berry Cave is located. At first, there were only an alcove of mountains in sight, but Rudy suddenly grinned.''Well, it's time to use the Search Scope.'' As Rudy brought out the Scope, he pressed a button that brought out Search Web Radar. As the net of green lay line energy sweeped the area, the entrance to Berry Cave appeared in an instant. Satisfied, Rudy entered the cave.

The inside of the cave was a bit different then Rudy thought. Instead of being dark and sealed by rocks, the cave was completely open and it seemed to have its own source of light. Which is a shade of green.

_''That light must come from crystallized lay line energy'' _thought Rudy.

Rudy then noticed someone else inside the entrance. Someone he just saw in Surf Village. ''Campbell! What are you doing here?'' asked Rudy, surprised.

''Hey, Rudy. Did the village chief speak with you?'' Rudy gave him a nod. '' Since he has, then you already know.''

'' Yeah, I do.'' answered Rudy.

'' I still can't believe it. I hope Tony is all right. I turn my back for one second...''

'' Yeah, I was surprised as well.'' admitted Rudy.

'' According to our law, all natives of Surf Village are prohibited from going into this cave.'' explained Campbell.

''I know. Daryl told me.''

''What should we do?'' asked Campbell. '' ... ... ... ''

'' Well, I could go in and rescue Tony. '' suggested Rudy.

'' Now, I got it. Since you're not from our village, you are not bound by our law. Please go in the cave, find Tony and bring him back to me...'' pleaded Campbell.

'' You need to ask? I was gonna rescue him in the first place.'' replied Rudy with a grin.

'' Thank you! I am forever in your debt. This is advance payment of your reward. Please take it!'' Campbell then brought something out of his pocket and gave it to Rudy.

'' These are Lucky Cards. And a Migrant Seal.'' answered Rudy, surprised.

'' I happen to know that Lucky Cards increases the experience that you learn in battle, but what does that seal with the falcon engrave do?'' asked Campbell, curiously.

'' One: this is called a Migrant Seal, and two: this is used to avoid battles. It uses a system called the Encounter Cancel or the ENC, for short. It lets you know when monsters are nearby and when you press on the seal, it creates a sound that can't be heard by humans using white lay line energy and scares away the monsters. However, depending on the strength of the monsters, it may take more Migrant Seals to scare them away and it can only be used for a number of times before needing a recharge.'' explained Rudy.

''Thank you, Rudy. But, I think you should know that Berry Cave was shut down under the chief's orders because of a savage brain-eating monster living within it.'' added Campbell.

''Campbell, are you serious?'' asked Rudy.

''Yes, I am. At night you can hear his nails SCREECHING on the cave wall. We don't have any idea what the inside looks like anymore because of that thing.'' explained Campbell.

''Well, that complicates things.'' remarked Rudy.

''I am sorry. I know it's not right of us to ask you, but please, if you could, rescue Tony.'' pleaded Campbell. Rudy silently nodded in agreement, then walk deeper into the cave.

As Rudy entered the second room, the first thing he saw were boxes and a sign saying that Berry Cave is now a nest of monsters.''Well, that's useful. Wonder what's inside the boxes?'' wondered Rudy. He walked to the boxes, checked them and punched one, only to injured his right hand.''Damn, that hurt. Well, what better time to try the Bombs?'' Shrugging off the pain, Rudy knelt down, took out a Bomb, lit the fuse and placed it next to the boxes. As Rudy ran away from the boxes, an explosion consumed the boxes in an instant, leaving only a Heal Berry intact.''Didn't know there were Heal Berries in here?''

Pocketing it, Rudy walked to the ledge nearby, jumped down and entered the third room. Inside, Rudy saw more boxes, but before he got close, he heard noises.''H mm. Thought I heard something.'' Deciding to investigate, Rudy creeped closer until he saw two dwarf-like creatures with beards wearing green clothes, hats and carrying backpacks and short crescent axes talking to each other.'' Gobs. In the cave.''As Rudy got closer, he overheard bits of conversation.''Can't believe we were tricked by human boy, gob.''

''Human boy is smart, gob. Still, he won't survive in deeper parts of cave, gob.''

''What if more humans come looking for boy, gob.'' asked Gob A.

''We ambush them, take all their food and kill them, gob.'' replied Gob B.

''You're really smart, gob. We get them good, gob.''

Having heard enough of the conversation, Rudy jumped out, surprising both Gobs, delivered a left hook to Gob B and a roundhouse kick with his right leg to Gob A. Recovering from Rudy's surprise attack, both Gobs branded their axes and attacked out of fury, hoping to outnumber Rudy. At the same moment the Gobs started attacking, Rudy took a few backsteps, placed his right hand into the left side of his vest and produced a weapon. The weapon was similar to a gun, except it looked like a huge revolver with a long barrel, a good handle and is able to hold more than one type of cartridges.''Gobs, meet my weapon, ARM.'' Gob A started his attack by running at Rudy, jumping during his run and bring his axe straight down at Rudy. Only to give Rudy time to aim and fire his shot, hitting Gob A right between the eyes. Gob B watched as his partner fell from the shot to his head, then took advantage of the situation by attacking his distracted opponent. Rudy instinctively dodged to the right, only to get a small cut on his right shoulder. Rudy then turned around, aimed and fired his shot, hitting the Gob in its chest, killing it instantly. The battle ended, Rudy's injury healed instantly, but at the same time collapsed.''Whew. Using my inner lay line energy to heal my takes some of my vitality out of me. Know wonder its called VIT for short.''

Rudy then kept walking, using Bombs to remove the boxes. At the end of the room, he saw small orange spheres.''I don't believe it! VIT orbs in here. What a lucky break.'' said Rudy, excitedly. As he extended his hand to the orb, it was absorbed into his body, restoring some of his strength. After regaining his strength, Rudy kept going deeper into the cave until he reached another ledge. Groaning, Rudy jumped down to a second ledge, used Bombs on the two boxes and jumped down to another ledge. On this ledge was a treasure chest which housed a Heal Berry. Pocketing it, Rudy jumped down the last ledge to a sign giving a warning not to go any further.''If I'm right, Tony must have passed through here. But how do I pass?'' Rudy then started thinking.''Of course, the Bombs.'' he realized. Rudy placed the Bomb near the sign, backed off and within moments, it exploded, clearing a path for Rudy.''Well, can't turn back now.'' said Rudy before he kept going.

The first thing Rudy saw after walking for an hour was a strange four-legged creature with blue scales and four horns, two on each side protruding from the back of its head.''A Tatzelwurm.'' Rudy almost screamed. The creature snarled at Rudy before attempting to attack him with an Upwards Thrust at Rudy. At the same time, Rudy brought out his ARM, aimed and fired at the Tatzelwurm's head before its attack connected. The monster squealed in pain at Rudy's attack, something that surprised Rudy.''It's scales must be harder than I thought.'' realized Rudy. As the Tatzelwurm recovered, it started breathing in air. Rudy stared at it for a moment before realizing what it was doing. In an instant, the Tatzelwurm breathed out a ball of fire. Rudy partially avoided the attack, getting hit in his left leg. Rudy gritted his teeth in pain and turned things around by aiming and shooting the Tatzelwurm on the side of its head, taking its last bit of life. As Rudy recovered from the battle, he noticed a path in front of him, were the Tatzelwurm stood.

When he reached the end of the path, he found a dead end. Rudy groaned and was about to turn around, when he noticed something different about the wall.''Is that a crack on the wall? Could it be?'' Curious, Rudy placed a Bomb next to the wall and backed off. When the Bomb went, the wall did as well. Where the wall stood, a passage took its place. At the end of the passage, Rudy found a chest in a wide area, which housed three Lucky Cards.''Lucky Cards. Who would've thought I'd find some right in here.'' Shrugging off the thought, Rudy pocketed it and returned through the passage. When he returned to the path, Rudy noticed something he hasn't before.''A ledge. Right beside were I first came in.'' However, Rudy's attention was shifted to where he entered the area originally.'' Two Gobs and a Tatzelwurm. Exactly the last thing I needed.'' Grasping his Migrant Seal, Rudy pressed on it until a high pitched sound came and scared the Gobs and Tatzelwurm away. When he reached the ledge and jumped down, Rudy saw small white spheres.''Figures. Where there are VIT orbs, there are ENG orbs.'' Rudy shrugged and extended his hand to the orb. But instead of being absorbed into Rudy, it was absorbed into his Migrant Seal. He then kept going deeper into the cave.

During the way, Rudy ran into more boxes, destroyed them with the Bombs, only to find a rare item.''A Small Flower. I thought most of them were extinct.'' remarked Rudy. Pocketing it, Rudy kept going until he saw a natural bridge. Halfway across the bridge, Rudy saw VIT orbs, which he gratefully took and a ladder.''H mm. A ladder. Wonder if Tony passed through here?''

Shrugging, Rudy climbed down the ladder, only to find an alcove with a chest overlooking a gap to an exit.'' Well, that exit is out. Wonder what's in the chest?'' Curiously, Rudy opened the chest. Inside were ten small, round, silver coins.''Gimel Coins. Ten of them to be exact. What a great find.'' remarked Rudy. Pocketing it, Rudy climbed back up the ladder to the bridge and crossed it.

The first thing Rudy saw was darkness. However, after the first few steps, Rudy fell down. But, at the last minute, his left hand made a grab for the ledge and held on to it. Rudy pulled himself up with all his own might. He managed to make it. Rudy whistled.''Now that's deep. I should be more careful.'' Rudy felt the rest of the way by walking near the wall. Near the end, Rudy saw two boxes in the way. Using the Bombs, Rudy cleared the way to a chest. Rudy opened the chest and found a small, flat, gold-colored, scarab-shaped statue.''A Gella Card. With this, I can double the Gella value of a monster's remains.'' Pocketing it, Rudy kept going.

Rudy found himself in the lower part of the wide area. Soon he reached a split in the path. Rudy first went to the right, collecting ENG orbs on the way. He reached what appeared to be a supply chamber. Inside, Rudy found another chest with a Heal Berry. After taking it, he returned to the split, taking the left this time. After clearing the boxes in his path, Rudy found something he saw before.'' The ladder. It's blocking the path. Tony must have crossed over there after all. But I have to find a way to cross that gap. I've got it!'' Putting his plan into action, Rudy placed both of his arms in front of his face and dashed straight for the ladder. The impact caused by Rudy's action forces the ladder to fall over the gap, creating a bridge. Rudy walked over the ladder and kept going until he reached a hallway. It was the same as the one went through earlier with one exception. Besides the two Gobs, there was a Tatzelwurm with them, apparently tamed by the Gobs. Rudy snuck closer to see what they were planning.''Can't believe human boy passed through here, gob.''

''More humans will come for boy, gob.''

''Other Gobs will ambush humans, gob.''

''What will we do with human boy, gob?'' asked Gob D.

''I have idea, gob. We capture human boy, hold him for ransom, get all food we want then kill humans, gob.'' explained Gob C.

''What we do with human corpses, gob.''

''We feed them to pet, gob.'' Gob C cackled as he gestured to the Tatzelwurm who roared in reply. Which was the last thing it did as Rudy jumped out of anger and shot Gob C, the ammo hitting it in the head and killing it. Gob D and the Tatzelwurm could only stare in surprise as Rudy suddenly appeared and killed their partner. Both creatures recovered from the surprise attack, but Gob D wasn' t fast enough as fired a second shot to its throat, drowning in its own blood. At the same time, the Tatzelwurm used its Baking Breath attack on Rudy, who took it in stride before shooting the Tatzelwurm in its eye. Rudy prepared to attack, only to receive clicks from his ARM.'' Damn, must' ve ran out of ammo.'' Cursing, Rudy started to reload his ARM while the Tatzelwurm concentrated, creating a small that surrounded it, closing its injuries. ''It can heal itself?'' recovering quickly from his surprise, as the Tatzelwurm prepared its Upwards Thrust, Rudy felt a surge of strength flowing through his body. The instant Rudy pressed the trigger, the bullet flied through the air, piercing the Tatzelwurm's scales so hard that the creature flew a few feet before crashing to the ground, dead.

After a short rest, Rudy removed the boxes, claiming a Heal Berry in the process and kept walking until he reached a short ladder which he climbed down. At the bottom, Rudy found a chest, hidden in a small alcove. Rudy opened it to find gold coins bigger than Gimel Coins. Rudy whistled.''200 Gella. What a great find.'' Pocketing the dough, Rudy kept going until he reached a dead-end. The path ahead was blocked by a huge boulder. However, Rudy was concentrating on what was standing near the boulder. A small boy with brown hair which Rudy recognized.''Tony, you're all right.'' '' said Rudy happily.

''Rudy, it's you.''

''Of course, it's me. Who else could it be?'' said Rudy, slightly offended.

''Why are you here?'' asked Tony, excitedly.

''I'm here looking for you. You shouldn't have broken your village ban.'' said Rudy, scolding Tony.

''I'm sorry, Rudy. I never meant to cause trouble. But, I had to come here. It was important. By the way, Rudy. Will you help me?''

''That depends on what, Tony.''

''I came here searching for something that will heal my father's wounds. I heard that there's an herb hidden deep within this cave that can heal any injury.'' explained Tony.

''The Holy Berry!'' realized Rudy.

''Yeah, but I'm stuck. I don't know what to do' cause that huge rock is blocking my progress.''

''But that's no reason to put your life in danger, Tony. What if the monsters had found you instead of me?''

''I know this cave is dangerous! I snuck past most of the monsters, but I know they' re looking for me. But, my poor dad needs me. I know that only a Holy Berry will heal him. I just had to do it!'' Tony was on the verge of crying, his eyes filled with tears.

''Tony, I didn't know.''

''I heard the adults in the village talking, mostly Daryl in this case, how they called you a "wanderer" and that you spend your life exploring the world.'' said Tony.

'' Yeah, that's true.'' admitted Rudy.

''Please, Rudy. You have to help me get rid of this huge rock!''

''Tony, are you sure you want to keep this up?'' asked Rudy.

''I will stop being mischievous, I promise! I'll work hard and help others in my village. I really will! I won't be like Daryl. I promise!'' pleaded Tony. Seeing Tony beg reminded Rudy of his childhood and finally gave in.

''Don't worry, Tony. I'll take care of the rock.'' said Rudy, assuredly.

''Really, you will?'' Rudy nodded. ''Thank you, Rudy. I don't know how I'll ever repay you.''

''What are friends for? Besides, I don't think Daryl will be happy about what you just said.'' said Rudy with a wry smile.

''Don't worry. It'll be our little secret.'' replied Tony with a sly wink.

With a nod, Rudy went to check the rock.''Well, one Bomb isn't gonna cut it.'' Rudy started thinking. ''Maybe if I use 8 Bombs. Will it be enough?'' Shrugging. Rudy took out 8 Bombs, placed them together near the rock, lit their fuse and started to back away. ''Tony, you might want to back off.'' Tony nodded,

running away from the rock at the same time as Rudy. When the Bombs exploded, it fused into one big explosion, demolishing the rock. Rudy gave a smile of satisfaction at his own work, while Tony looked wide-eyed with an expression of surprise and amazement.''It's amazing ...''

''U mm, Tony?''

''... you are awesome! You blew up such a huge rock!'' said Tony, excitedly.

''It's nothing, Tony. Really.'' replied Rudy, blushing furiously at Tony's praise.

''Nothing. Rudy, that was amazing.'' Rudy's face turned redder at the comment. ''... now isn't the time to be impressed. I must continue looking for medicinal herbs. My father is counting on me!''

''Tony, I'll look for the Holy Berry. If I don't find it, we'll return to Surf Village, deal?'' proposed Rudy.

''All right. Deal'' accepted Tony.

''OK, wait here, Tony. I'll be right back.'' With a nod from Tony, Rudy passed through the passage that the rock used to cover. The room at the end was different from the other areas of the cave. On the floor was a small pond of clear water, a sight wwhich amazed Rudy. At the end, however, Rudy saw trees that carried berries at the end and a tablet at the bottom. But, the trees were different than Rudy imagined. The trees were completely wilted and the berries were dead, looking completely spoiled and were smelling disgustingly rotten.

'' I don't believe it. There's no Holy Berries. It's all dead.'' That was when Rudy noticed a glow at the center tree. Rudy stared wide-eyed at what he saw. A white, healthy, glowing berry in one of the middle branches. Rudy instantly climbed for the berry. The first try, Rudy slipped. The second one, he missed by an inch. However, the third time's the charm as Rudy reached up and grabbed the berry. Tony ran inside, while Rudy was getting down. Tony stared at Rudy's excitedly.''Thank you so very much!'

''It was nothing, Tony.'' said Rudy.

''Of course, it was something! My father will die without a Holy Berry! He's gotta get better! He's just gotta!''

''I know, Tony. But, it wouldn't have mattered to your father or anyone else if anything happened to you.'' lectured Rudy.

''I know, Rudy. I'm really sorry, but I wanted to help my father get better. I didn't want to feel helpless.''

''Believe it or not, Tony. I know exactly how you feel.''

''Actually, I do Rudy. I should be going! I've got to get back and cure my father!''

''I'll go with you this time, Tony.'' As they left the room, a strange shock wave started originating from the tablet. The tree started to glow, until it turned completely red and the shock wave grew into an earthquake.

* * *

Daryl kept pacing nervously in the balcony, not because of the emergency meeting he called or the fact that his grandfather doesn't know a thing about it. It was because he was afraid no one would take him seriously this time. Daryl stopped moving, looking out the balcony as he saw almost all of the villagers, including his grandmother Clair, gathering in front of his house. 

_''It's time for the moment of truth."_ thought Daryl, as he walked into full view. The villagers were at first confused, wondering who called the meeting. The instant they saw Daryl, the villagers groaned, when they realized who called the meeting. Daryl gulped nervously as he prepared to talk.''Fellow villagers. I called this meeting to discuss an emergency.'' He measured everyone's expression before continuing.''I've called to tell you that Tony has disappeared.'' An expression of shock and fear was written in the faces of the villagers.''I know were Tony went, but I am forbidden to mention where. Don't worry. Our friend Rudy has volunteered to look for him.'' Daryl took a moment to regain his breath before continuing. ''Which is why I called all of you today. First, we are to agree to bend the rules, so we can help Rudy and Tony. Second, we are to prepare to help those two in a moment's instant, so we will arm ourselves with whatever we can find. Finally, we are to go there, find them and get out of there as soon as we can. Any questions?'' Almost all of the villagers raised their hands. Campbell, who knew where Tony was, kept his hands down.

''Where has Tony gone?'' asked an old man wearing a green shirt.

''I had already mentioned that I cannot tell you that, Dennis.'' replied Daryl.

''Then how are we supposed to help you if we don't know where those two went to?'' mentioned Bambollo.

''I believe we should trust Daryl this time.'' All of the villagers turned to the direction of the voice. They had an expression of surprise as they saw it was Campbell who defended Daryl.''He has a point. We are here trying to discuss their location, when we should be trying to search for them in the first place.'' The villagers nodded at Campbell's statement, and were about to agree until a voice filled with worry came out of nowhere.'' But, if Daryl knows where they are, then he should tell us.'' Everyone turned their heads. The villagers gasped as they saw it was Vincent, Tony's father who spoke.''Please. If you know where he is, tell me. I know of the village laws, but if anything happened to my own son. So please, tell me where he is.'' Vincent was practically crying after the last statement.

Daryl felt a huge wave of guilt, which only grew when he gave them his answer.''I am sorry, Vincent. But I am forbidden to tell you.''

''Why? Why can't you simply tell us?'' said Clair, also on the verge of crying.

The answer, however, did not come from Daryl. But from the village chief himself as he appeared on the balcony.''Because I have forbidden both Daryl and Campbell from telling you.'' Tallman measured their expressions of shock and relief at Tallman's appearance and answer before continuing. ''The reason is because Tony has broken the village ban and entered Berry Cave.''The villagers gasped in surprise, realizing why Daryl was hesitant at revealing the location.''Daryl was right in calling this emergency meeting. We have to go and help those two. That is why both Daryl and me shall lead the way.'' All of the villagers started cheering at that moment, raising their hands in the air.

''Come on everyone. We've got two people to save.'' declared Daryl. The villagers cheered, as Daryl and his grandfather came down the balcony. An hour later, everyone walked on the Outfield with Daryl and Tallman in the lead, carrying various farm tools as weapons. But, halfway to their destination, a tremble occurred.'' W-what is going on?'' said Campbell, shivering.

''Don't worry everyone. It was just a tremor.'' assured Tallman.

''I don't know, Gramps. I have a weird feeling about this.'' said Daryl, his body shivering. At that same instant, the tremor got stronger and more intense, until it grew into an earthquake.

The villagers scattered out of panic at the suddenly huge tremor.''This earthquake. Where is it coming from?'' asked Clair, crouching out of safety.

''It's coming from Berry Cave.'' screamed Bambollo, pointing at the direction of Berry Cave.

''What has transpired within the cave?'' wondered Tallman. Daryl's eyes grew wide at Tallman's statement.

''We have to get there. Now!'' exclaimed Daryl. ''We gotta rescue Rudy and Tony before it's too late.'' Everyone nodded in agreement, then ran off to the west. Directly to Berry Cave.

* * *

Rudy and Tony were getting closer to the entrance when they felt another tremor.''What is it with these tremors?'' said a frustrated Tony. 

''I know, Tony. But, what worries me is how they started.'' replied Rudy.

''What do you mean, Rudy?'' asked Tony,curiously.

''What I mean, Tony is that the tremors started a while after obtaining the Holy Berry.'' explained Rudy.

''And that has to do with the tremors, how?'' asked Tony, not understanding.

''It means that the Holy Berry acted like some sort of seal.'' Rudy stopped, remembering what Daryl told him about a monster that was sealed away.''Tony, we have to get out of here, now.''

Tony reluctantly nodded, before running, right behind Rudy. As the two reached the entrance, the tremor stopped. Rudy leaned on the wall, while Tony sat down on the floor. To catch their breath and rest. ''Why did we ran all of a sudden?'' asked Tony, exhausted.

''That's because I didn't want to run into whatever was sealed back there.'' answered Rudy. Tony's face had an expression of shock and surprise at Rudy's answer.

''Yo-you mean that?''

''Yeah. There was a monster trying to come out.'' said Rudy, nodding.

Tony's face had an expression of intense fear at that moment. Rudy walked over to Tony, placed a hand on his head to comfort him and gave him a look saying that "everything was going to be all right". Tony calmed down and gave Rudy a wide smile.

''Come on. Let's get out of here.'' said Rudy.

''Yeah! I can't wait my dad get better.'' replied Tony, happily. But, as they walked to the entrance, the tremor returned, growing into an earthquake. As the two of them stopped to a halt, Rudy pulled Tony close to him, in hope of protecting him from the falling debris.

* * *

In the Outfield, the earthquake started to spread throughout the region, until it affected the whole area. While there were no crevices, the earthquake caused damage to an old ruin at the south.

* * *

An hour and a half passed, before the earthquake stopped. As it settled down, Rudy began to open his eyes to check the damage caused by the earthquake, but instead saw a swirling black vortex materialize out of nowhere. Tony on the other hand, opened his eyes, only to be surprised by a familiar sight. 

''Rudy, look over there. It's the village chief! And Daryl!'' exclaimed Tony, excitedly.

As Tony ran to the entrance, Rudy looked back, wondering about the vortex, before shrugging and following Tony. Tony greeted the villagers as they entered the cave. Tallman was the first to speak. ''Well now! Why do you always act so impulsively?''

''I'm very sorry!'' Tony apologized. ''But I wanted to heal my father. That's why I had to look for a Holy Berry...''

''Didn't you think of the possibility of you getting hurt? Or worse?'' asked Clair, sternly.

''Come on, Tony. We don't need you becoming like me. I'd like to keep my individuality.'' added Daryl, jokingly.

''Either way, Tony is back safe because of you. Thank you, Rudy.'' said Campbell, gratefully. Rudy walked over to the villagers, hiding his red face.

''An earthquake and a heroic rescue on the same day? Said Bambollo, rhetorically.

''Tell me, did you two find any Holy Berries?'' asked Dennis, curiously.

Rudy gave them a slight nod as he produced from his pockets the berry. Meanwhile, Tony answered the question.

''We found one that matched the description. The others were all wilted. Look, here it is.'' Tony gestured to Rudy's right hand, holding the herb itself.

''Chief, we might be able to harvest those berries again.'' realized Bambollo.

''If that's the case, it's all because of Tony and Rudy's work. If they didn't go deep into the cave, we wouldn't know this Holy Berry existed.'' replied Clair.

''And don't forget that it was Daryl who brought us here in the first place. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have been able to witness this miraculous moment.'' added Campbell.

Tallman sighed.''In any case, the most important thing is that they came back safely. And Daryl?'' Tallman then turned to Daryl and placed a hand on his shoulder.

''You did not just handle this situation maturely, but you also followed the rules and helped us put aside our differences. I, as your grandfather am proud of you.'' said Tallman with unusual pride.

''Um, well. That was nothing, Gramps. Believe me.'' said Daryl, blushing. Everyone laughed, including Tallman at this rare sight.

''Hilarious as it is, we have more important things to do. Let's go discuss this back at the village.'' said Tallman.

As everyone began to leave the cave, Tony's dog suddenly started barking excitedly at the vortex.

''What's wrong, Pietro?'' asked Tony with worry and concern.

''Animals can sense danger when it's nearby.'' stated Rudy, going into a battle stance.

Bambollo rolled his eyes. ''Oh please. Everyone knows that Daryl trained that dog in secret.''

''Hey!'' Daryl retorted. ''Not when my body is shivering at the same time.''

Before anyone could answer, a huge creature instantly appeared from the vortex. Everyone stared in surprise at the huge, skinless beast. With it's exposed flesh and it's bones visible in certain areas of the body, three horns protruding from it's chin, two over the eyes like eyebrows and two more at the back of the head. And it's smell was that of disgusting, deceased, rotting flesh as if it was a walking corpse, causing nausea to most of the villagers.

''What is that thing?'' screamed Clair, terrified.

In what seemed like a moment, the dog Pietro charged at the beast, but was easily backhanded, like an insect. It then walked closer to the villagers and stared at them, it's mouth drooling.

''There was a monster sealed in the Berry Cave in ancient times. Can this be it?'' said Dennis, also terrified.

''The Rotting Beast. What else could it be?'' replied, Daryl.

The Rotting Beast roared at that instant, signaling it's attack. At the same time, Rudy took out

his ARM and fired, bullet hitting it's mark at the Rotting Beast's chest. Most of the villagers, except Tony and Daryl, had an expression of shock at Rudy's weapon as the Beast shrieked in pain. While Tony's expression was of amazement and Daryl's was that of sadness. The Beast countered the attack with a sweep of it's right claw. Rudy rolled out of the way and threw a left jab at the Beast's jaw. Only to be block by it's left claw. It went for another counterattack, which Rudy avoided easily. But the Beast's roar of triumph revealed that it was a trap. The Beast attempted to cut down Rudy with it's left claw. Just as the attack connected, Rudy fired another shot, this time hitting the Beast's left eye. Rudy grimaced in pain at the cut his left thigh received, but the same couldn't be said for the monstrous corpse. For the Beast was shrieking in pain at the loss of one of it's eyes. It roared in anger as it charged it's counterattack at Rudy with unimaginable speed. Rudy, unprepared for the attack, was hit with full force and sent flying right to the cavern wall. Rudy recovered from the attack and decided that enough was enough. Reaching into his mind, Rudy's left hand started to glow in blue light and his body in a similar aura. The Beast stopped it's attack to see what his opponent was up too. Rudy's body then surged with power as he called on his Force Ability. Using his Lock-on, Rudy concentrated his power into blue lay line energy and gathered it onto his left hand. Rudy then opened the ammo compartment of his ARM in his right hand, while his left hand produced from the belt he wears around his chest a small box in which the blue lay line energy was transferred. He then threw the box into the ammo compartment of his ARM, closed it and aimed at the monster. A small, blue targeting reticule appeared at the Beast's chest.

''Boosted Shell'' screamed Rudy as he fired his ARM and small, blue sphere like shots traveled directly to it's target, striking home. To say that the Rotting Beast was in pain is an understatement. It's body was smoking from the attack and it was shrieking in unimaginable pain. The Beast reared it's head back as it prepared to roar. As Rudy prepared for the attack that came after the roar, there was no sound. Rudy took a peek to see what it was planning.

As the Beast's head reared back, a sound of breathing was heard. The Beast then lowered it's head and breathed out, hitting Rudy with a breath so rotten that it was burning his lungs. The villagers who were watching became nauseous at the Beast's Rotten Breath. Rudy coughed, attempting to recover from the attack. The Beast took advantage of Rudy's moment of weakness to cut him down with it's left claw. At the last moment, Rudy jumped to the right, avoiding the attack completely.

_''Damn. Almost cut it close on that one. If I attack him from a distance, Boosted Shell or otherwise, it'll use that Rotten Breath and I won't have a chance with another one.''_ thought Rudy._ ''On the other hand, a close range attack, ARM or physical, isn't gonna finish it off. What do I do?"_

Rudy avoided another attack from the Beast's left claw. It roared in anger of being unable to kill it's supposedly weak prey.

_''That's it." _realized Rudy.

Deciding to carry out his plan, Rudy charged his Lock-on. The Beast saw Rudy charging and prepared it's Rotten Breath. As Rudy finished charging and began to use his Boosted Shell, he began running. The Beast, surprised by Rudy's sudden charge stopped moving and kept it's mouth open. Smiling that his plan was working, Rudy jumped into the Beast's mouth, aimed and fired his Boosted Shell. The attack went through the Beast's throat, traveled to it's center and exploded most of it's body, chunks of it's remains falling, but no bodily fluids. As Rudy jumped out of the Beast's mouth, it moved in for the kill. It never had a chance to even get close for Rudy fired one last shot at the Beast. The Rotting Beast disintegrated into nothing, but a black fog. The villagers who watched the whole battle were still in complete shock, except Daryl, who closed his eyes out of pity and sadness, and Tony, who's face lit up with excitement.

''Rudy it's just amazing...! He actually beat such a huge monster!'' said Tony, amazed. As he walked towards Rudy, Clair suddenly held him back. ''What? What's the matter?

Tony's comment brought Rudy back to reality. He turned around to face the villagers, his ARM in his right hand. His eyes grew wide out of realization.

_''Damn, I forgot about them. They must've been watching the whole time."_ thought Rudy, mentally slapping himself in the face.

''Your power... Your power might cause great misfortune to this village!'' said Bambollo, terrified.

''I knew it! Your ARM!'' said Dennis, pointing at Rudy's right hand. ''The legends speak of it! It's been forbidden here in the Surf Village area for 1, 000 years! An unholy, destructive power...''

''Why, Rudy? Why did you bring such a dangerous power to our village? It terrifies me to even think of having such a thing used in our peaceful village.'' cried Clair, tears in her eyes.

''Now I see... The earthquake we had, it was caused you used the ARM?'' wondered Campbell, accusingly.

''If it's true, I am very convinced. It is because of your ARM that the monster in the cave came back to life!'' accused Dennis.

''No! It's not true! It can't be! Because he used his power, he saved me! So stop blaming Rudy for things he didn't do!'' said Tony, giving the villagers a defiant glare.

''He may be able to deceive Tony, but you can't fool us any longer!'' said Bambollo, the most of the villagers nodding in agreement.

''Stop it! All of you, stop! Now isn't the time for tempestuous debate...'' screamed Tallman, surprising everyone, including Tony. Ignoring the shocks on the villagers faces, Tallman simply walked towards Rudy.

''Rudy... Thank you for rescuing Tony.'' said Tallman, gratefully before continuing. ''However, the danger you have brought to our village and the carelessness used in the Berry Cave is unacceptable.''

Rudy nodded before Tallman continued. ''In our village, we respect peace, and a hazard like your ARM is prohibited. Under our law, you must allow us time to decide your fate in this village. Do you have any objections?''

Before Rudy answered, Tony ran straight to the village chief before anyone could stop him.

''I object. Rudy has right to decide his fate as well. Doesn't he?'' asked Tony, still defiant.

''No, Tony! I cannot accept his objection. He is not from our village. He wanders from place to place, but this problem concerns Surf Village, particularly the adults. Is it not the right thing for him to let us decide what we are going to do?'' said Tallman, sternly. Tony kept quiet, still angry that Rudy was being wrongfully accused.

''Very well. Let them decide.'' spoke Rudy for the first time, since the recent battle.

''Well, Rudy. I'm glad that you respect my decision. I will do my best to reach a verdict that everyone, including you can agree on. I will go back to Surf Village now. I cannot make a decision here.'' said Tallman.

All the villagers began to leave, until Tallman stopped and noticed Daryl with an expression of sadness. The villagers stopped leaving and their village chief stare at Daryl, Rudy, then back to Daryl before he spoke.

''I know you're not happy about the whole affair, Daryl. But I believe there is something else on your mind.'' stated Tallman.

Daryl still stared at Rudy, his eyes filled with an expression of sadness. Tallman decidec to try his gamble.

''This isn't the first time you've seen the ARM, have you Daryl?'' said Tallman, stating a fact.

Daryl's eyes grew wide out of realization that his grandfather knew. Everyone else, including Rudy were surprised at what Tallman said.

''It was two years ago. About a week since Rudy came here. I kinda went through his stuff and found it. I was surprised, of course, but I didn't think it was capable of such a thing, so I returned it to where I found it and kept to myself.'' admitted Daryl.

''That's right! You didn't think! Because of your mischievous nature,that monster almost killed us!'' screamed Bambollo, pointing his pitchfork at Daryl.

''It was your immaturity that almost destroyed Surf Village. I say we give him a swift and merciless punishment.'' said Dennis.

''You two! Stop it!'' said Tallman before turning to Daryl. ''I am sorry, my grandson. But I'm afraid that what I said to Rudy shall be held the same to you. Do you have any objections?''

''I have no objections, whatsoever.'' replied Daryl.

''Very well. Let us go then.'' said Tallman.

With that said, the villagers began to leave. Daryl looked back to Rudy, who just stood there. Pietro approached Rudy and barked at him encouragingly, wagging its tail. Rudy looks at the dog before beginning to leave. As Rudy passed Daryl, his friend only spoke three words.

''I'm sorry, Rudy.''

However, Rudy was more concentrated on his thoughts, as he left the cave with Daryl and Pietro behind.

_''Why do I have this cursed power? I never wanted it. But I have to face facts. This destructive might is my own, for I possess the forbidden ARM. And now I have to wander again, seeking my place in the world..."_ were Rudy's last thoughts before he left Berry Cave for good.


	3. Sonic Blade Treasure Hunter

Finally updated. Sorry for the hold up. Here is chapter two.

Disclaimer: I don't own the franchise. I only own the game:Wild Arms Alter Code F. So, don't sue, please.

* * *

**The Sonic Blade Treasure Hunter**

In the inside of an old ruins, a blonde man whose hair is tied backing a green ribbon, wearing a black shirt, brown trench coat, blue jeans, a brown leather belt and on his left side was a sheathed sword with a small blue on his right shoulder entered the ruins. At the entrance, the two saw the inside.

"This… These are the Ruins of Memory! How much money did you pay for the information on THIS dump?" asked the Human-language-speaking mouse.

"Huh, what Hanpan? Do you know this place!" asked the Treasure Hunter, curiously.

"I can't believe that you don't! These ruins are rather famous… You believed someone's lie… again." scolded Hanpan.

The treasure hunter stared at Hanpan, before holding out his arm, allowing Hanpan to hop out onto it. He moved Hanpan closer and gave him a small glare.

"Shut up! My gut is telling me that something good will come from this place." replied the treasure hunter.

"Huh… Since I'm obviously the intellectual one, I don't share your optimism. A better name for this place would be "the previously looted ruins of the dead". Maybe then you wouldn't have been fooled. Even IF there is some treasure, I bet its total junk. I do not think you can find anything worth the money you paid." said Hanpan, holding out his arm to his companion.

"If you feel that way, don't come with me." The Treasure Hunter joked.

"Ohh don't be so stubborn. You know that you'll need my help!" replied Hanpan. He then hopped back onto his partner's shoulders.

"Oh well. At any rate, we came this far! We should at least check it out. We might even find a clue about Absolute Power." Said the Treasure Hunter, excitedly.

With that, the treasure hunting duo explored the inside of the ruins. The room that they entered was old with two doors at each side, a stair that went down and at the center, a strange, stone like machine with a glass screen and some buttons. In other words, a computer. The duo walked over to the computer. The treasure hunter examined the machine, stroking his chin while leaning over it.

"Hey, Hanpan. What's this?" asked the treasure hunter. He reached down to touch the console, but Hanpan ran instantly down his arm and stood in front of his partner.

"No! Don't! Stop! Don't touch it!" said Hanpan, scolding his partner in the process.

"Why not?"

"Because you might break something, like always." replied Hanpan.

"Hey." retorted the treasure hunter.

"Well, let me handle it…"

His partner shrugged. "…this should be treated, well… like this…"

Hanpan hopped around the buttons on the console six times. The console was activated, its screen showing a cryptic message.

"What the hell does it say?" the Treasure Hunter asked.

"It says ( If you are the successor of memory, enter the correct descendant's name and the way will be opened…)." Hanpan explained.

The duo exchange looks at the meaning of the message. The Treasure Hunter scratched his head, not understanding the message, while Hanpan studied the message more carefully.

"Hmm, interesting…"

"What is it? Do you know what it says?" the Treasure Hunter asked.

"It's asking us to enter a name." Hanpan answered.

"Well, a name is an important thing." The Treasure Hunter remarked.

Hanpan nodded in agreement at his partner's remark. "Yes, yes. That is very true."

"So do you know the name, "intellectual" one?" the Treasure Hunter asked sarcastically, putting an emphasis on intellectual.

"Don't you get smart with me! I don't know it!" Hanpan hissed. "After all, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be even be here in the first place, so be grateful!" he added with a glare.

His partner raised his hands in surrender. "You're right, you're right. I'm really sorry." He said with an apologetic look on his face.

"All right. I'll forgive you this time." Hanpan replied.

"Well then let's try…"

"You're thinking of something. You have that smirk that get's us into trouble every time" Hanpan stated.

"Let's enter my name." the Treasure Hunter said, ignoring Hanpan's statement. The Treasure Hunter typed his name on the console. "J-a-c-k. Jack."

The console made a thorough search on the name. After a few minutes, the answer appeared on the screen.

"No name matches." The device responded.

Surprisingly, Jack shrugged, despite the failure. "Well, I didn't really expect it to work…"

"What the hell do you mean?" Hanpan asked with an incredulous look.

"What I mean is that since I did not expect my name could be the password, I don't feel vexed." Jack explained.

Hanpan glared at Jack, apparently not believing him. "…Liar. You thought there was a chance."

Before Jack could think of a comeback, an earthquake suddenly appeared, shaking the whole ruins. Jack barely kept his balance, while Hanpan almost fell to the floor. After a moment, the earthquake left the same way it came.

"An earthquake? You must be kidding!" Jack said before cursing loudly.

"Let's get out of here before another one starts." Hanpan said, cautiously.

Jack nodded in agreement. Hanpan quickly hopped onto Jack's shoulder. But, before they got a chance to leave, a smaller earthquake came. Jack stumbled backwards when suddenly; the floor falls out beneath him. The duo fell until they landed in a room with one door.

"What the hell?" Jack screamed. "What just happened? Where are we?"

"Apparently, the earthquake activated the security system, which we happened to fall through." Hanpan replied.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know it was rigged?"

"That is exactly the problem. You don't think." Hanpan scolded. "And that's why were in this situation in the first place."

"Calm down, Hanpan. I'll get us out of here." Jack said with a cocky tone. "I mean, come on. Do you know who I am?"

"I don't know. Why don't you please tell me who you are? Hanpan asked wrily.

"I'm Jack Van Burace. A tireless treasure hunter, master of the sword. I'm the one they call the Sonic Blade and mastered the Fast Draw. But, then again a blue rodent like you wouldn't understand swordsmanship."

"First of all, I'm a wind mouse, not an ordinary rodent." Hanpan replied. "Second of all, why would I need a blade for? My weapon is knowledge. The one thing that your head needs." He added jokingly.

"Yeah! But, your attitude is a fly the ointment." Jack retorted.

"What did you say?" Hanpan asked, glaring at Jack.

"Whatever." Jack shrugged. "Let's just find the exit."

With a nod from Hanpan, the duo walked through a door that was in front of them. They appeared in a hallway. Jack took a peek to the left. He took a look at Hanpan, who nodded, then felt a vibration. In an instant, Jack saw a large boulder heading his way. Horrified, he ran to his right and dashed down the hallway.

"Damn! That boulder's following us!"

"Yeah! But, you know what they say," Jack commented. "Whatever danger awaits us; Treasure Hunters like us live for danger and thrive at exploring ancient ruins."

Jack eventually saw a pathway, which was open. Unlike the last two he just passed. He threw himself into it, landing on the ground. Jack took a few minutes to regain his breath and pushed himself back to his feet. He stared at Hanpan, still from shock when suddenly; the floor began dropping out from under him. Jack started running with all his might. Before he could get to safe ground, the floor below him began to give in to his weight. Out of desperation, Jack ran and threw himself to the floor. He grabbed a ledge made up of the floor that wasn't rigged and was hanging by his hands.

"Hanpan! I could use a little help here!"

"Why? I thought you thrived on danger?" Hanpan asked, wryly.

"You little piece of-" Jack said with a menacing glare.

"All right. I'll help you."

Grabbing Jack's hand, the wind mouse pulled with all his might. Jack also pulled himself up and with his partner's help, he got to his feet.

"I can't believe we're risking our lives for something useless like power!" Hanpan complained.

"Useless! The treasure that I seek is a power which rises above all existence…" Jack replied.

"Let me guess. I know where this is going." Hanpan said, rolling his eyes.

"Damn straight," Jack said grinning, "I'm looking for Absolute Power."

"Figures!"

"I wonder where is it located?" Jack said, daydreaming. "Is it a Dark Sword or a sealed magical power? I can't wait to find out!"

"Are you saying that you're going to keep searching earnestly, unaware of what it is?" Hanpan asked.

"Of course. You think I'd go through hell just for the fun of it!" Jack said, grinning.

The duo kept walking for about an hour. But, to them felt like days before they reached a hallway. There was nothing in the hallway. A fact that made Jack shiver.

"My gut's telling me this hallway has traps written all over it."

"This is one of those times that I hope your gut is right." Hanpan replied.

Jack walked forward with great caution, expecting a trap. A few moments later, ha placed a foot in the hallway and took it out in an instant as two spear appeared, almost impaling his left foot.

"Figures whoever built this place would put spears." Jack mused. "Get ready, Hanpan!"

Hanpan nodded in agreement before Jack started running. As the first pair of spears attempted to impale him, his right hand unsheathed his sword and with unimaginable speed, struck the two spears and the rest of them as he ran through the trap. After hitting the last pair of spears, Jack sheathed his sword and stopped for a breather. Only to see the walls were now closing in on him. He ran yet again for his life. After a while, Jack made it to a room.

"While I dream of power, I also dodge in these ancient ruins." Jack mused. However, the ground collapsed below Jack in the room he was in, and fell to yet another location. This time a place where there was a pedestal standing in the middle surrounded by four deactivated crystals on top of four pillars. Over the pedestal, there was a piece of rock which Jack decided to examine.

"This stone pillar looks dubious. What do you think of it?"

"It does seem a bit suspicious." Hanpan replied.

"Yeah… A device somewhere might make it work…" Jack said.

"Yes, but, what could it be?" Hanpan wondered.

"Maybe the stones in the corner?" Jack suggested.

Hanpan stared at the stones and sadly shrugged. Jack walked out of the room and entered a new one. The inside was cross-shaped with holes in the floor. But, right in front of Jack was a treasure chest.

"Figures… The center floor is trapped with spikes." Jack replied. He sprinted to the other side, avoiding the floor spikes. Jack knelt down near the chest and opened it, only to find it empty.

"The hell! This stupid thing is empty!" Hanpan rolled his eyes at Jack's complaint.

"Of course, it's empty! This place was previously looted!" Hanpan said. Jack ignored Hanpan and turned to see a note in the wall. Jack read the note and punched the wall, cursing loudly from the pain in his hand.

"What did it say?" Hanpan asked sarcastically.

"It said that whoever wrote this took the treasure and was laughing at anyone who took a peek!" Jack scowled. "Stupid little SOB!"

"Hey!" Jack turned to look at Hanpan. "If we want to keep going, I suggest you press the switch on your right."

Jack stared at Hanpan for a moment and ran to the switch, avoiding the trap. He stepped on it and saw a door open at the wall on the other side of the room. Jack waited for the trap to reset and sprinted for the door.

The room that the duo entered was, in a way, strange. The room has some stairs that ended in a gap with a pillar in the middle and a small ledge with a switch at the other side. Jack looked at his right and saw a closed door with a ledge at its right.

"Wait! I can hop over that gap to press the switch." Hanpan grinned mischievously. "Even with your long legs, I don't think you would make it."

For once, Jack didn't complain. He just held out his hand, carrying Hanpan and placed it close to the floor. In a flash, Hanpan jumped from Jack's hand and ran, easily jumping the pillar to the switch and stood on it. Jack heard the familiar sound of the door opening, while Hanpan ran back to Jack, who responded by picking him up. The duo walked to the nearby alcove and jumped down, going through the door.

The first thing the duo saw was a couple of strange creatures. They were spherical with many faces around its body, gaseous with the color of dark, blood red in its body, through its eyes and open mouth; anyone could see a strange, yellow substance. "Damn it! Balloons!" Jack screamed as he removed his sheathed sword from his belt and got into a battle stance.

The first Balloon attacked by opening its mouth and exhaled at Jack, the yellow substance seemingly ready to burst out. Jack dodged to the left, only to narrowly escape the second Balloon's attack. He launched a horizontal slash against the second Balloon, exploding into nothing. The first Balloon took advantage of its opponent's distraction and attacked. But, Jack saw it coming a mile away and jumped to the right. The Balloon's attack hit the wall and after a while it closed its mouth, leaving the wall practically eroded. Jack cringed at the sight of the wall, caused by the Balloon's Painful Infection. The monster just wandered, not noticing Jack his sheathed sword into its round body and exploded into dust.

"Good thing I had my sheath made to be as sharp as my sword." Jack mused. "Otherwise, we wouldn't be here."

"Why did you do that anyway?" Hanpan asked incredulously. "Especially when you have a good sword that you almost never use!"

Jack gave his partner a glare that told him not to ask questions. Hanpan shivered and kept quiet, knowing to keep his mouth shut. The room had an arch in the middle. Something that Jack found very strange. Shrugging, Jack sprinted across the arch, avoiding the guillotine that fell down behind him. Noticing some stairs, Jack climbed to a small corner with a yellow treasure chest.

"Not these chests again!" Jack rolled his eyes. "Hanpan! You know what to do."

With a nod from Hanpan, Jack placed him close to the floor. The wind mouse dashed from Jack's hand to the chest, retrieved the contents and dashed back to Jack's hand before the chest exploded. Jack gave Hanpan a curious look.

"What was inside?" Hanpan gave Jack a small, red berry. "Heal Berry. Nice!" Pocketing it, the duo left the room.

Inside this room was a crystal pyramid similar to the ones on the main room on his left and some stairs at his right with some boxes and the door at the top. Jack walked to the door and checked it for a while, the walked to the crystal.

"You think this thing opens the door?" Jack asked. "If so, how do you activate it?"

"Aren't you a genius?" Hanpan remarked sarcastically. "How long did it take you to think of that? Three days?"

"Ha ha ha! That's real funny!" Jack rolled his eyes. "So 'intellectual one'. Do you know a way to activate it?"

"Try using the boxes." Was Hanpan's answer. "Throw one at the crystal and pray to the Guardians that it isn't a trap."

Jack picked up a box that was behind him and threw it at the crystal. The crystal shone upon the impact from the box and the door opened. They found themselves on a ledge. Ahead, they saw spike traps on the side and a clear way to the door. Jack jumped down the ledge and walked to the door. Halfway there, he saw a chest at his left surrounded by spikes.

"Let's see! I could run and grab the contents, getting hurt or killed in the process." Jack said before staring at Hanpan. "Or I could use him!"

"Don't even think about it!" Hanpan reprimanded.

"Come on. You have a better chance of avoiding injury than I do." Jack's expression changed to sadness. "After everything we went through, please help me!"

Hanpan rolled his eyes. "Fine, but there was no need for the dramatics."

Hanpan dashed to the chest, opened it, removed its contents and returned to Jack, doing all of that before the spikes shot up. Jack stared at Hanpan, the wind mouse placing two gold, beetle-shaped figures in his hand. "Gella Cards" Was all Jack said before pocketing the items and leaving the room.

This room was similar to the one with the pillar in the middle except it had three boxes and instead of a ledge with a switch; it had a crystal on top of the pillar. Jack groaned out of frustration.

"Great! Now I have to throw one of these stupid boxes right at that crystal and I only have three strikes! If I miss, I'm out!"

"Look on the bright side." Hanpan said assuring Jack. "It can't get any worse than this."

A shriek was then heard. Jack glared at Hanpan, who only shrugged. As the shriek got louder, the more cautious Jack got with his sheathed sword on his left hand and taking a defensive stance, preparing to guard against any surprise attack. The cause of the shriek finally appeared, attempting to strike Jack, who saw the attack and dodged it. Jack took a look at the monster. It was a winged creature with red eyes, black-grey feathers and a long, dark-yellow beak.

"An Aipeloss." Hanpan frowned. "They can peck their prey and diminish Force Power. Be careful!"

Jack nodded, preparing himself. He began an attack with an upward slash and hit the bird in its wing. The Aipeloss retaliated with a peck from its beak that struck Jack in his right shoulder. Jack attempted a counterattack, but the Aipeloss flew to the left and pecked at Jack's left thigh. Jack decided he had enough and began focusing on his right arm. However, the Aipeloss didn't give him a chance, as it exhaled a gas that drained the blue glow from Jack, who stopped focusing. The treasure hunter placed his right hand on the hilt of his sword and focused. Jack then jumped up, drawing his sword in the process, and launched a downward cleave at the Aipeloss. His attack enhanced by the friction in gravity, cut the monster in half and destroyed a box in the process. Jack sheathed his blade, the battle having ended the same way it began. Jack's injuries healed, but also collapsed due to VIT usage.

"That bird got what was coming to it!" Jack said in a cocky tone. "A Speed Fang slicing it to bits."

"Does the term 'overkill' mean anything to you?" Hanpan replied in a disgusted tone. "We could have done without the blood bath, you know?"

Jack lazily waved his hand to change the subject. "Why don't we throw a box to activate the crystal?"

"Well then! You better make it count!" To prove his point, Hanpan pointed his finger at the boxes. Remains would be the more appropriate word, for only the middle box remained intact, while the left box was destroyed by Jack's Speed Fang and the right box by the impact caused by the corpse of the Aipeloss. Jack's groan changed into a grin when he took a closer look at the remains. On the left side was a bright orange fruit. On the right was the familiar Heal Berry.

"A Heal Berry and a Revive Fruit! This must be my lucky day!"

Hanpan rolled his eyes. "If this was your lucky day, we wouldn't be here in the first place."

Jack chose to ignore Hanpan's comment and picked up the remaining box. He went down the stairs and threw the box, activating the crystal and opening the door in the process. Jack walked to the north ledge, jumped down and left the room.

This room featured another guillotine. Jack groaned, frustrated at seeing the familiar trap. He climbed the nearby stairs to see another yellow chest. Jack placed his hand down, allowing Hanpan to obtain the contents and returned to Jack. Hanpan dropped a small, silver coin in Jack's hand. The latter's eyes grew wide at the treasure. "Gimel Coin." Was Hanpan's answer before Jack pocketed it. He went back down the stairs and ran past the guillotine, but came at an abruptly stop before a spike trap, which nearly impaled him. Jack stood in shock for a moment before regaining his breath and leaving the room.

The room was different from the rest. Jack saw two switches in the room. One surrounded by spike traps and another at the top of the stairs. The treasure hunter climbed the stairs and found a note on the left wall. Jack read the note and laughed hysterically. Hanpan had a worried look on his face.

"What's so funny!"

"That whoever wrote this note tried to pass the spikes and almost got skewered." Jack replied with a grin. "It also mentioned how to open the door."

"Oh, really?" Hanpan asked sarcastically. "Like I didn't know that you have to stand on the switch, right?"

"Did you know that we need to press the switches simultaneously?" Jack asked in a superior tone. "Or did you forget that I'm not fast enough to press both?"

Hanpan glared at Jack. "What do you suggest we do, then?"

"I'll stand on the switch on top of the stairs while you run down to the one in the middle of the spikes." Jack held a hand in the air. "Look, you have a better chance there than me. It'll be quick."

Hanpan nodded in agreement. Jack stepped over the switch, placed his hand down and Hanpan went to work. The blue wind mouse dashed to the other one and stood in it. Both switches were activated and the door opened. Hanpan dashed back to Jack's hand. The treasure hunter silently picked up his partner and left the room.

The next room took the duo by surprise. They were on a balcony overlooking the first room they entered. Jack groaned out of the irony of the situation.

"We've been going in circles." Jack complained.

Hanpan rolled his eyes. "Don't complain. Let's just get out of here."

Jack nodded in approval. The treasure hunter picked up a box and threw it at the crystal, the door opening in the process. The duo left the room.

Jack and Hanpan found themselves back in the main room. Jack's eyes grew wide and grinned, realizing how to activate the crystals on top of the pillars.

"There are some boxes right in front of you, if you need them." Hanpan said, helpfully.

Jack looked to the right. "Let's go see what's in that door first."

Jack went to the room on the right and found himself in the second guillotine room. Jack saw another yellow chest and retrieved the contents with Hanpan's help. Pocketing the Heal Berry, the duo returned to the main room. Jack walked to the boxes, picked one up and threw it at the lower-left crystal. It shone from the impact. Jack repeated the process at the upper-left one. Jack crossed a bridge he saw and left the room, much to Hanpan's dismay.

The duo found themselves back in the first guillotine room, unsurprisingly. With Hanpan's help, Jack retrieved the contents of the yellow chest. Hanpan dropped the contents, round, yellow coins that were bigger than the Gimel Coin.

Jack whistled. "200 Gella! What are the chances of that?"

Hanpan nodded in agreement while Jack pocketed the currency and left the room. Back in the main room, Jack went through the same process for the switches on the right. Both switches shone causing the stone pillar in the middle to resonate and disappeared, a teleport crystal in its place. Jack jumped down and in an instant rolled to the left. An Aipeloss suddenly appeared and missed its target. Jack looked at the monster and noted it had company in the form of two Balloons. Jack gripped his sword, focused and launched a Speed Fang at the Aipeloss, killing it instantly. One of the Balloons attacked Jack with its Painful Infection while the other one just wandered. Jack avoided the first one and killed the second one with an upward cleave from his sheathed sword. The Balloon that survived stood in shock after seeing its partner getting killed, only to end up dead itself by Jack's stab. Hanpan wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Damn straight!" Jack said grinning. "Now let's get out of here!"

The duo walked to the crystal, avoiding the spike traps in the process. When Jack got close to the crystal, he went into a battle stance, sensing a presence.

"Is this a reward for releasing the trap!" Hanpan frowned. "This is the worst reward I've ever seen."

"Don't complain, partner. Life is often like this…"Jack commented. "Let's get done with it quickly."

Hanpan sighed in defeat. "Very well. Keeper of the ruins, come out!"

A flash of light blinded Jack for a moment before it dispersed. A strange creature appeared where the light was. It was a huge spider covered in yellow and black stripes except the head which had four, red eyes. It shrieked at Jack, bending its six legs. Hanpan stood in shock at the sight of the creature.

"Atlachnacha!" Hanpan said out of shock. "Also known as Widow Keeper! Be careful of its bite!"

Jack nodded his thanks to Hanpan and began the attack. Jack began with a horizontal slash on the Atlachnacha. The attack made contact, opening a cut on the creature's side. It shrieked in pain before countering Jack's attack with launching a strand of webbing at Jack. Jack found himself struggling to move while the creature ran at Jack, opened its jaw and began gnawing at his left leg. Jack grimaced in pain and gave a retaliate slash at the creature. The attack hit the creature in one of its leg and severed it. The Atlachnacha shrieked out of anger that its prey wouldn't give up and launched another Captured Web at Jack. Jack found himself almost unable to move, falling victim to the creature's Hunt for Food, this time his waist being the target.

"What the hell?" Jack cursed before continuing. "What's with this thing, Hanpan?"

"It uses its web when threatened by an attack and it feeds on anything that its web catches." Hanpan explained. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, how do you avoid that web?" Jack said, attempting to cut himself out. "And could you please distract it?"

"First, the web has a range of six feet and you'd need a way to hit it from long distance." Hanpan frowned. "Second, no I won't, but you could push it into the spike traps."

Jack smirked, remembering that Hanpan was afraid of spiders. Jack gave another slash at the creature, but instead of waiting for its attack, Jack suddenly gave it a push right into the spike, surprising the creature. It shrieked in pain as the spikes impaled its legs and certain parts of its body while Hanpan took out a Heal Berry and fed it to Jack. Having been healed, Jack raised his right hand and began to focus. His body was covered in a blue aura before being transferred to his right hand. Jack placed his right hand on the hilt of his sword and prepared to use his Speed Fang. By that time, the creature had recovered from the spike traps and began charging at Jack. At that moment, Jack launched his Speed Fang, but instead of jumping straight at the Atlachnacha and cleaving it in half, Jack jumped straight up in the air and with unimaginable speed sent a wave of energy at the creature. The Accelerator-enhanced

Speed Fang struck the creature with full force. It shrieked in pain and anger, unable to use its Captured Web against the treasure hunter. The creature suddenly moved with an amazing speed straight at Jack's left arm and attacked with its Hunt for Food. Jack screamed in pain as his left arm was being chewed away. The Atlachnacha mysteriously stopped chewing Jack and shrieked in pain. It turned its attention to Hanpan, who had just bitten its leg and began chasing him. The wind mouse began to sprint in different directions with the creature on his tail. Jack took advantage of the distraction and began to use his Force Ability again. However, suddenly devised a plan in his head and grinned. Hanpan kept running as fast as he could, buying time for Jack to use his Accelerator-Speed Fang combo. Distracted by his thoughts, Hanpan unknowingly got himself trapped in a corner. Hanpan shivered, feeling the creature's disgusting breath in his back. The Atlachnacha prepared to attack Hanpan, only to hear a battle cry from right behind it. Turning, it saw the treasure hunter move with amazing speed to the creature's side. The Atlachnacha turned and stared at Jack. This was the last thing it ever did for Jack launched his Accelerated Speed Fang at the creature. The wave of energy at close proximity and force sliced it in half before its remains explode into dust. Jack grimaced in pain before a strange energy erupted from the explosion and healed his wounds. Jack stared at Hanpan, who had a terrified look in his face.

"I hope to never pull something so dangerous ever again."

"I know, Hanpan. Me too!" Jack said, assuring Hanpan. "By the way, did you do what I asked you to do?"

Hanpan nodded. "Yes, I used the Lucky Card on you and the Gella Card on the Widow Keeper."

Jack grinned. "Great! Now let's get out of here!"

Hanpan nodded in agreement. Jack walked to the teleport crystal, touched it and in a flash, the two were teleported out of the room.

The room they teleported to was suspicious. Inside were a machine and a large, green circular area. Jack stared at Hanpan, who pointed the machine. With a nod, Jack walked to the machine and examined it first. Jack grinned out of excitement.

"Let's see what this thing does." Jack began to tap a bunch of buttons on the machine.

"… … …" After a while, Hanpan felt annoyed at Jack's immaturity. "Stop! Don't touch anything."

"Why? I'm just trying to find out any information about Absolute Power." Jack replied.

"The problem is you're not acting like a man of your own age." Hanpan scolded. "You need to start acting like an adult instead of a child."

"Huh? You complain too much." Jack commented.

"That is because you barely act your own age."

"Didn't you know? Acting like a child is the secret of youth!" Jack retorted.

Jack stopped touching the panel, gave it a kick which earned complaints from Hanpan and a rumbling noise sounds. The green cylinder in the middle starts to light up, blinding Jack and Hanpan. A moment later, a hologram of an old man appears. He appeared to have long, furred ears, wearing a green robe with the hat to match and a cane to help him walk. Jack was startled at the sight.

"Hanpan! The person in charge of this ruin is coming!"

"Huh! That's an Elw…" Hanpan mused. "I don't remember the last time I saw one."

"What…?" Jack asked, confused. "Hanpan, what's an 'Elw'?"

Hanpan rolled his eyes. "Have you been sleeping through my explanations again?"

"Hey, I take that offensively." Jack retorted.

"All right, fine. I'll explain one more time." Hanpan stared at Jack before explaining. "The Elw are a human subspecies who existed in Filgaia long ago."

Jack nodded at Hanpan to continue. "They were a race steeped in nature that praised the Guardians and superior to other races in wisdom and magic…"

"I get it. So you're saying they were capable of many wondrous things?" Jack asked in wonder.

"Yes! That's exactly what I am saying!" Hanpan smiled. "Of course, it's no surprise this ruin was built by Elw."

Jack grinned. "So that old man's an Elw, huh?"

Hanpan corrected Jack. "No… This is just an image of an Elw that's being projected by their technology."

"Then explain what this green cylinder thing does?" Jack asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

"This must be an Elw era machine used to transmit information." Hanpan explained.

"What would we need useless information for?" Jack complained.

"Shut up!" Hanpan reprimanded Jack. "They can leave anything to the ages if they leave it in the form of information!"

"I still don't get what they were hiding here." Hnapan's laughter interrupted Jack's musing. "What's so funny?"

Hanpan calmed himself down before explaining. "I see… That's a nice trick to call this place 'Ruins of Memory'."

Before Jack could think of a comeback, he suddenly grasped his head, as if he was in pain and the same could be said about Hanpan. The pain was instantly subsided, as if it was never there. The Elw hologram began speaking, but his mouth wasn't moving.

"You who has come to this temple of memory. I bid you welcome. I am Fulcani."

Jack looked amazed at the hologram. "…! Hey, the Elw elder s just said something… No, the voice is speaking inside my head!"

"I see! Mental communication! Very interesting!" Hanpan explained.

The hologram started speaking again. "Please do not for Lolithia whom the Elw have set in the coffin. Lolithia's freezing breath, Freezing Palm… the power which can be used only to destroy…" In response, Jack yawned out of boredom while Hanpan scolded him for not paying attention. The hologram paid no attention to the two and continued.

"Please do not wish for Lolithia whom the Elw have set in the coffin. It is a blowing snowstorm of death… It is a tornado leading to misery and it is the absolute power to destroy everything and all." The last part caught Jack's interest.

"Please seek not Lolithia whose frozen fury could destroy all." The hologram sadly sighed before continuing. "I, the keeper of memory beg of you to not seek the ice queen."

The hologram vanished after the last message. Jack grinned out of excitement and wondered if it really happened.

"Is it real? Was that an Elw talking? An absolute power to destroy everything…" Jack turned to Hanpan. "Hey, Hanpan, where's Lolithia's coffin?"

Jack extended his arm and let Hanpan hop onto it before he continued demanding interrogation. "No, wait! First off, what is a Lolithia? You must know!"

"Don't ask me everything all at once." Hanpan reprimanded Jack. "Even with my superior wisdom, I do not know everything."

Jack gave a nod, surprising Hanpan. "Ahh, I see… Well, it will do for know. Absolute Power… finally… maybe we found a clue to its location…"

Hanpan looked worried at Jack. He decided to take a risk and ask Jack of his intentions with Absolute Power.

"Jack… what are you going to do with this Absolute Power?" Hanpan hopped back onto Jack's shoulder.

"You will see…" Jack assured Hanpan. "Either way, we'll have to find it first. Let's go and look for this Lolithia's Coffin."

With that, Jack warped out of the room via the teleport crystal. The room they appeared in was the entrance of the ruins. Jack was highly astonished at the teleportation. Hanpan smirked at Jack's reaction. After regaining his cool, Jack made to leave. However, a sudden thought came to him. Jack turned and ran back to the console he used earlier. Hanpan glared at Jack, wondering what he was doing.

"What are you doing? The last thing we need is to be trapped down there again!" Hanpan fumed.

"Hey, my gut tells me that we have the names needed." Jack replied.

Before Hanpan could complain, the console lit up, asking for the name. Jack grinned, typing the name into the console. "Let's see, Ful-ca-ni."

The console flashed a few minutes before displaying a message. "… … … … ..Comparison of applicable names completed."

A door to the right opened. Hanpan suddenly smiled at Jack's cleverness, a rare occasion that happens between the duo.

"Ahh, that was smart of you." Hanpan said, praising Jack.

"I am the best treasure hunter." Jack gloated.

"Don't let that praise get to your head!" Hanpan remarked. Jack ignore Hanpan's remark and repeated the process, typing the word Keeper. A door to the left opened.

Both rooms were exactly the same. It had an arch hiding a guillotine trap, spike traps after the arch and an abyss with three alcoves, two on the sides and one right in front, each one housing a treasure chest.

Jack solved both rooms the same way. He dashed past the guillotine and spike traps, braked before the abyss, sent Hanpan to retrieve the contents and left both rooms the same way he entered. Near the entrance, Jack kneeled to check the contents. There were loads of Gella coins on the floor, a bottle containing an unknown blue liquid, a small emblem with a falcon engrave, a small cube bearing unknown writing and a small, white egg with red markings.

"Let's see here. We have seven-thousand Gella." Jack motioned to the falcon-engraved emblem. "A Migrant Seal! What a find!"

Hanpan nodded. "It was about time we found one!"

"Yeah, but what does the rest of these items do?" Jack asked.

"Well, the bottle happens to be Ambrosia." Hanpan began explaining. "It restores your life and mana power."

Hanpan motioned to the cube. "This is a Crest Graph. It is used by experts in Crest magic. We might have to sell this one."

Jack nodded. "I agree. We might get a good price."

Hanpan motioned to the egg. "I don't know anything about the egg. But, I sense the presence of monsters within the egg. Let's call it Monster Egg."

Hanpan glared at Jack. "Don't ever think of using it! We have no idea of knowing what could happen!"

Jack nodded in agreement. Pocketing the treasure, Jack left the ruins. However, Hanpan was deep in thought about Jack's actions.

"_Why does a man search for Absolute Power? Is it something he does for atonement? Why? Maybe to cut the binding chain to his past? Does he believe that Absolute Power will shine the light on his future?"_

Hanpan stared at Jack. _"What Jack may not even realize is that Absolute Power may exactly be what binds him to his unforgettable past."_

"Is that was happening to you, Jack?" Hanpan whispered the question before the duo left for parts unknown.


	4. The Shaman's Awakening

**Sorry for the late update. Lost my Internet connection, but it gave me time to work on this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

**The Shaman's Awakening**

In the void of darkness, nothing existed. Suddenly, a wide blue light appeared with a blonde girl wearing a light white-brown dress with brown shoes. The young girl's head was lowered. That combined with the surroundings suggest that this was a dream. The bright light began speaking to the girl who showed no reaction whatsoever.

"Shaman… receive my thoughts… Guardians' shaman…"

"… … … … Are you calling me?" The young girl looked up with her green eyes. She realized that she was in an area unknown to her. But, instead of being afraid, she felt strangely calm.

"Where am I?" The young girl asked to herself. "I do not know this place… but I feel connected to it…"

"Can you hear my thoughts?" The girl started to look around. But saw nothing except the light in front of her. "Answer quickly! There is no time!"

The girl saw that the light was speaking to her and nodded reluctantly. "Guardians' shaman… …Give me your name… Then the contract of old will be made once more…"

"Who are you? Who is calling me?" The young girl demanded. "And I'm… I'm not a shaman."

The young girl added quietly, lowering her head.

"Hurry, Shaman, give me your name… … … …Filgaia will be covered in darkness again." The voice urged the girl sternly, before speaking in a softer, pleading tone. "Shaman… please give me your name..."

The girl sighed in defeat. "… … … My name is… 'Cecilia'."

Before the light could answer, it began to disappear. However, it was able to leave one final message to Cecilia. "Shaman Cecilia... Release my power from the 'sealed library'…"

It then flashed so bright that it could have blinded her. But, it didn't. Instead, Cecilia perfectly looked around in wonder. She stretched her arms at the light pleadingly.

"Please wait! Who are you!" Cecilia asked desperately. "What do you mean by the sealed library!"

The area turned completely white. Cecilia was blinded by a bright light. However, she could still hear its voice. "Cecilia… Guardian Shaman, Cecilia…"

"…Cecilia…" A voice said. Cecilia kept desperately calling the light.

"…Cecilia…" "Who are you? Why do you keep calling me?" She asked desperately.

"…Cecilia…" Cecilia frowned. _"Is that light deaf or what?"_ She complained.

"…Cecilia…?" "_Finally, I'm getting an answer!_" Cecilia thought, annoyed.

"Hey, Cecilia! You're so absentminded!" The voice scolded. "_Well, that's different._"

Cecilia opened her eyes and found herself kneeling under a desk inside a classroom. Cecilia blinked three times and saw a brown-haired girl wearing a blue school uniform kneeling beside her.

"Oh… What was I doing? Was that a dream?" Cecilia yawned.

The brown-haired girl sighed. "Were you daydreaming again? You're almost 17. You shouldn't daydream so much." She shook her head. "You are so strange sometimes…"

"I guess I am strange…" Cecilia turned to the girl, frowning. "But Holly, you're strange too. Why are you down on your hands and knees like that?" Cecilia asked curiously.

The girl Holly scowled at Cecilia and hit the floor with her hand. "Because I'm checking on you!"

Holly glared at Cecilia and snapped. "And I'm not the one who's under the table!"

Cecilia stared at Holly and suddenly remembered, smiling sheepishly. "Oh, that's true…"

Holly groaned. "Don't you remember?" Cecilia shook her head. "Right after the bell, there was an earthquake." Holly sighed. "You really don't remember?"

Cecilia nodded slowly. "…Yes, I crawled under the desk."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Uh, yeah."

"_And, I heard someone's voice. Whose voice was it, calling me a shaman…_?" Cecilia was in deep thought.

Holly felt rage welled up inside her and hit the floor again. "Hey, are you daydreaming again! You don't have time for that."

Cecilia sighed. "You're right, Holly. I'm sorry for worrying you."

Holly decided to change the subject. "How soon until you return to Adlehyde? Time goes by so quickly."

Cecilia looked sad. "Yes, I know."

"You're turning 17, right?" Holly asked. Cecilia nodded. "You should start telling everyone goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Cecilia asked, startled.

You're not really leaving without saying good bye?" Holly asked in a mock expression of shocked. Cecilia quickly shook her head, hiding her face, flushed red. "Relax, I'm just kidding."

"_If it was not a dream… whose voice was it? What was the voice trying to tell me? And, what is this 'Sealed Library'?_" Cecilia thought deeply.

"_No use in worrying now."_ Cecilia shook her head. "Thank you, Holly. It seems I don't have any time to waste."

Holly nodded at Cecilia. Cecilia made a move to stand up. Momentarily forgetting that she was under the desk, Cecilia hit her head hard. She doubled over and winced in pain.

"Ouch! Ohh…" Cecilia rubbed the spot where it hurt and winced, feeling a lump. Holly was laughing uncontrollably at Cecilia's accident.

"Oh Cecilia, you're so absentminded!" Cecilia glared at Holly. The latter's expression was changed from amused to concern. "Are you OK?"

Cecilia nodded, moving out of the desk and standing up. "I heard your head hit the table, and it was so loud! Is your head OK?"

Cecilia rolled her eyes. "Yes, Holly. I'm fine."

"Let me look at it…" Before Cecilia could complain, Holly felt Cecilia's head. Cecilia winced in pain.

Holly gasped. "…Oh no, you've got a huge bump!"

Cecilia waved her hand dismissively. "It's nothing to worry about."

"I'm worried about you." Holly said, not convinced. "You were already pretty strange… I just hope it doesn't get worse!"

Cecilia blinked, apparently having remembered something important. "Oh, yeah. Have you seen Lin?"

Holly shook her head. "No, I haven't. But you didn't forget to see Sister Mary and Master Anje, did you?"

Cecilia laughed sheepishly. "Actually, I did."

Holly slapped her forehead. "And when where you going to see them?"

"I was planning on going after the bell rang," Cecilia said, defensively. "But the earthquake came all of a sudden and you know the rest."

"I know, Cecilia and I know they are always busy," Holly sighed in defeat. "But you should go see them at some point."

Cecilia nodded before leaving. Cecilia walked out of the door when something collided with her. Cecilia hopped a few steps back before regaining balance. However, a small thump was heard. In front of Cecilia was a girl the same age as her. She had black hair, wearing a school dress similar to the ones the one Holly wears, except it was a bit longer and the sleeves were yellow. She was rubbing her head out of embarrassment than out of pain as she looked up with her blue eyes and saw Cecilia.

"You should learn to be more careful, Lin." Cecilia giggled.

The girl Lin laughed embarrassingly. "Sorry, I was checking the classroom in a hurry and didn't see where I was going."

Cecilia shook her head. "That's just like you. You never pay attention to anything you do."

Lin stood up from the floor and stared at Cecilia, looking slightly offended. "I can't believe you'd say that. And what about you? You're so absentminded that you wouldn't know the time of day."

Cecilia decided to change the subject. "I have an idea! Why don't you walk with me? I need to see Sister Mary and Master Anje."

"All right! I will." Lin nodded. "But, could we go to the library first? I need to check if everything is in order."

Cecilia nodded in agreement. The two walked to the library. The inside was practically in order and shape with every book in place. On the counter was a young, librarian girl looking through some files. Lin slammed the counter with a sly, mischievous grin, getting the girl's attention.

"Hey, Trish? Was anything damaged in the earthquake?" Lin screamed. The girl Trish jumped out of surprise and threw some of the files and a book into the air. Trish made to grab the files, but tripped over the book and fell face-first to the floor.

Trish winced and glared at Lin. "Of course not, everything is in place. And I would appreciate it if you didn't scream the next time! This is a library!"

Lin and Trish began to argue. The argument lasted for a few minutes before Cecilia decided to intervene. "Trish, calm down. We're only here to see if there are any damages."

Trish calmed herself down. The librarian went into thought and her face lit up. She turned to Cecilia, smirking. "All right, Cecilia, but do you mind if I ask you for a favor?"

Cecilia nodded curiously. "All right, but only if Lin helps."

Lin stared at Trish with a smug look in her face. Cecilia glared at Lin. However, Trish nodded, still smirking. "Of course. See, I was arranging the books and noticed that a book which should be here is missing."

Her expression changed to frustration. "I'm irritated since it does not look good to have only the first volume of the series."

Lin narrowed her eyes at Trish. "Let me get this straight. You're interested in reading all of the series?"

Trish's face was slightly red. "Don't get me wrong, it has nothing to do with me caring about how the stories end."

"Well, if you say so." Lin replied, not entirely convinced.

"Are we going to talk all day? Or are we going to look for the other volumes?" Cecilia reminded the two with a small grin.

Realization dawned on Lin and Trish, and both of them turned away, smiling sheepishly. The three of them began to search the library. Cecilia searched the bookshelves, while Lin searched the back and Trish searched the desks. After a while, Cecilia walked over to Trish in disappointment. She arrived to see Lin, who was annoyed.

I couldn't find any sign of a volume anywhere." Lin complained.

Cecilia frowned, nodding in agreement. Lin tapped her fingers at her arms. While, Trish took Lin's words, strangely calm. Cecilia cocked her head at her side.

"You don't seem to be bothered by this!" Cecilia commented. "I figured you would act the same way as Lin, or worse!"

"I don't blame you, especially since I couldn't find any after searching last time." Trish blurted out.

"WHAT!" Lin screamed.

Trish started laughing sheepishly. "Oops!"

Cecilia stared astonished at Trish, more out of the thought that she tricked her than playing a prank at Lin. "You knew there were no volumes here! Yet you still asked us to help you look for them!"

Trish shrugged. "Sorry, but I wanted to be sure to check every nook and cranny."

Surprisingly, Lin sighed out of exhaustion, instead of trying to pick a fight or at least, start an arguement. "Don't worry about it. Just remember next time to be honest when asking for help."

Cecilia and Trish stood in shock, staring at Lin. They never heard words of forgiveness and encouragement coming out of her mouth. Cecilia grinned out of pride, while Trish's face lit up.

"Thank you, Lin. I'm glad you undestood." Trish replied gratefully. "Well, anyway. If you find the next volume somewhere, would you mind bringing it back?" She gave Cecilia a green book. On the cover were four different crests with a young girl in the middle. The upper one was that of wind, known as Wing. The lower crest was that of earth called Geo. The left crest was water, Muse. And the right was fire, Fray. On the top read a title 'Witch Ep. I'.

Cecilia nodded, pocketing the book. Lin walked over to Cecilia and both of them made to the exit. Suddenly, Cecilia turn to Trish with an embarrassed look in her face.

"Oh, Trish. Have you seen Sister Mary or Master Anje?" Cecilia asked.

"I haven't seen Master Anje anywhere." Trish replied. Cecilia sighed with a frown. Lin walked over to Cecilia and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. However, Trish's face lit up. "But I heard Sister Mary was in her room!"

Cecilia thanked Trish and left the library. They passed through a huge courtyard. The center square was surrounded by four statues of maidens. Cecilia took a moment to enjoy the beauty of the place, with the birds singing and the wind blowing. She found it to be peaceful and enjoyable. Only to be hit in the head. Cecilia turned to see Lin frowning at her.

"What was that for, Lin?" Cecilia asked. She glared at Lin, who returned the glare.

Lin narrowed her eyes. "Because you're absentminded! We're going to see Sister Mary and all you're doing is admiring the scenery!"

"At least, I take the time to admire the scenery!" Cecilia sneered. "Unlike someone I know who's always too distracted to even see where she's going!"

Lin rolled her eyes. "Whatever! Let's just go and find Sister Mary!"

The two left the courtyard. They passed a hallway identical to the one in front of the library and entered a room. The room was very neat with a table besides the door, a bed in the corner and shelves close to the wall. In the middle of the room was a nun in a blue robe whose kind, aged face wearing glasses showed boundless wisdom. She greeted the two girls with a kind smile, like a mother that was happy to see her child.

"Hello, you two! What brings both of you here?" Sister Mary said, a warm smile in her face.

Cecilia frowned. She didn't know how to tell Sister Mary. Lin ignored Cecilia's expression and replied. "Well, the two of us were looking for you. It seems Cecilia wanted to speak with you about something."

"Hmm... Oh!" Sister Mary blinked, remembering something of importance. Cecilia looked down at her feet nervously. However, Lin looked confused at what was happening.

"Well, Cecilia, isn't your departure day near?" That caught Lin off-guard. Cecilia shifted her feet nervously.

"Didn't you know, Lin? Cecilia just turned 17. She'll be leaving us soon." Sister Mary explained.

Cecilia tapped her fingers nervously and stared at the floor. Lin scowled at Cecilia. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"I was busy! And how could I mention that with was been happening to me?" Cecilia said defensively. "Besides, you know how absentminded I can be!"

"I guess you're right." Lin replied unconvinced. Sister Mary has been watching the conversation with interest. However, the elderly nun decided to intervene.

"Excuse me, Cecilia, but how are preparations going? Do you feel ready?" Sister Mary asked.

"Yes, Sister Mary. Thank you very much for all your kindness." Cecilia sighed. "But, there is one thing that I would like to ask you about... Lin, I want you to listen as well."

Lin looked curiously at Cecilia and nodded. Cecilia began explaining her dream to Sister Mary and Lin. She explained everything from the voice to it calling her Shaman. Lin listened to the story with interest while Sister Mary listened with a smirk. When Cecilia finished, Lin looked on amazed. However, Sister Mary was lost in thought.

Lin noticed this and attempted to talk to her. "Umm, Sister Mary? Are you all right?"

Sister Mary ignored Lin. Cecilia moved closer to Sister Mary and Lin. Suddenly, Sister Mary began to murmur some words.

"...Sealed library... Guardians shaman..." Cecilia raised an eyebrow while Lin shook her head, confused. Sister Mary opened her eyes and stared at Cecilia.

"I see, you had such a dream…" Sister Mary replied. Lin nodded in agreement, placing a hand on Cecilia's shoulder. Cecilia looked at Lin, then Sister Mary.

"Sister Mary, what should I do?" Cecilia asked pleadingly. "A sealed library... the voice which called me the Guardians' shaman... There's so much I don' t understand..." Cecilia put her hands on her head and shook it as if trying to wake herself up. "I'm so confused... Please guide me."

Sister Mary placed her hand on her shoulder comfortly. "It's easy to go wherever other people might direct you. But now you are an adult with much responsibility and so you will have to behave like one. You will have to chart your own course and then face whatever may happen along the way. For this reason, Cecilia, I will not give you any advice in regards to this revelation." Cecilia frowned. That wasn't the advice she was expecting. Lin, on the other hand, had an annoyed look in her face. Before Lin could complain, Sister Mary held her hand in the air.

"Please, Lin, don't interrupt." Lin looked wide-eyed in surprise. Sister Mary kept talking, ignoring Lin's reaction. "But you will be fine, Cecilia. There is nothing that you cannot overcome; just remember all that you learned at Curan Abbey."

"Yes, thank you, Sister Mary." Cecilia left the room with Lin in tow.

"Well, that didn't go well." Lin groaned. "How does that help you?"

Cecilia nodded. "Yes, I know. But I don't think we should worry at the moment."

"I guess you're right." Lin sighed. "By the way, where are we going now?"

"We're going to look for Master Anje. She must be in her room at this moment." With that, they left to look for Master Anje.

Inside a room in the abbey was a woman with light-gray hair tied in a small low bun wearing a dark-brown dress examining a round crystal globe over a table. She heard the door open and smiled as she saw two young women enter. A blonde girl in a light white-brown dress and the other one black haired in a longer blue school uniform with yellow sleeves. The two appeared to be arguing.

"I don't care what you say about that statue! There's nothing wrong with it!" Lin replied stubbornly.

Cecilia groaned. "And I keep telling you there's something strange about that statue! Most of the statues look at the center, but the top one looks at her right!"

Lin rolled her eyes. But before she could answer, a giggle was heard. "I never thought I'd hear both of you argue over something so trivial." Master Anje said, smiling amusingly.

The two laughed sheepishly. "Oh, hello, Master Anje."

"Hello, Lin. Cecilia." She greeted them with a warm smile. "You two appear to be healthy today. You have a very good timing, Cecilia."

Master Anje moved to the table. "I just finished the Layline device, or as I call it, the FLG."

"What does it do exactly?" Lin asked. Master Anje grinned, gesturing the girls to get closer to the table.

"This device measures the Guardians' power that flows in the layline veins through Filgaia. It should be able to observe the whole planet if it works as planned." Master Anje explained.

"So, its supposed to study the Guardians?"

"Yes, Lin, it does." Master Anje placed a finger on her head, racking her brain for anything else. She smiled, remembering something important. "It not only supports my study about Guardians, but it might solve the mystery of Filgaia's deterioration and reverse the process."

"Reverse Filgaia's deterioration? If that happened, many lives would be saved. I will pray for the Layline device to help you in this." Cecilia's expression changed to confusion. "But, Master Anje, what do you mean by good timing?"

Lin agreed with Cecilia. "And since we're asking questions, what does FLG stand for?"

Master Anje giggled. "First, FLG stands for Filgaia Lay Globe. Second, it's related to the Teardrop Cecilia possesses. I heard Sister Mary the Teardrop is a family heirloom that connects girls in Adlehyde's royal family to Guardians. I would like to observe the FLG while you use the Teardrop to connect with a Guardian's mind. If you are successful in connecting, it might affect the Layline. If this device observes a reaction to the connection between you and a Guardian, it will confirm that my device works."

Cecilia frowned. This was a big task and her mind was filled with doubt. "But, Master Anje... I have never heard of anyone actually communicating with Guardians just by wielding the Teardrop. I don't think I can meet your expectations..."

Master Anje gave Cecilia a warm smile. "Even if you fail, can you please try?"

Lin gave Master Anje a questioning look. "That doesn't make any sense. Would you please explain?"

Master Anje giggled. "What I'm saying is that I don't mind if it doesn't work, but if it does, I'd like to see if it affects the Layline."

Cecilia thought for a moment and nodded. "I understand, Master Anje. I will give it a try..."

Lin thought of complaining, but decided against it. She didn't want to convince Cecilia not do what she said. Cecilia got closer to the FLG. She searched her side pocket and pulled out a small, crystal blue, tear shaped stone. Cecilia closed her eyes and began to concentrate the Teardrop on the device. She bows her head to improve her focus, but a voice begins to speak to her.

"Shaman... Cecilia... Concentrate on the Teardrop..." Cecilia did what the voice said and the Teardrop shined a blue light. "In the sealed library... release me from the book of Nelgal..."

"_The book of Nelgal?_" Cecilia wondered. The voice continued, ignoring Cecilia's thoughts. "By your shaman's blood of royal descent... as the one who inherits the Teardrop... Release me..."

"_Wait a minute? With the Teardrop, the voice is sent directly into my heart?_"

"At the sealed library, release me..."

"_Who are you! Please tell me... What can I do? What does the Teardrop do?_" Cecilia begged.

"Cecilia...? What happened, Cecilia?" A voice familiar to Cecilia asked.

"Cecilia, wake up! Stop daydreaming so much!" A second voice replied annoyingly.

Cecilia felt herself shook out of her dream and was startled, only to find Master Anje trying to speak to her and Lin reprimanding her for worrying her to death.

"Oh, it's all right... You are awake now." Master Anje sighed. "At first I thought you had started to daydream, and then I was worried when I realized you weren't. Maybe I shouldn't have asked you to do this..."

"I'm OK..." Cecilia replied, pocketing the Teardrop. She turned to Lin, who looked worried.

"Are you sure, Cecilia?" Lin asked, not entirely convinced.

"Yes, I'm sure." Cecilia replied, stubbornly. "But it felt like with the help of the Teardrop, I was able to sense this mysterious voice..."

"Teardrop...?" Master Anje pressed her fist against her cheek. "The glow of the Teardrop caused the Layline observation machine to react. Perhaps the Teardrop you wear is tied to Layline origins."

"W-wait, are you saying?" Lin stammered. Cecilia stared at Master Anje wide-eyed. The elderly scholar rested her hand.

"This voice you heard..." Master Anje stopped for a moment, smiling at the suspense, before continuing. "... might be a Guardian."

"Are you serious?" Cecilia could hardly believe it. Lin was too stunned for words.

"This machine observes the Layline..." Master Anje giggled with a smile. "In other words, this device may be able to sense the power of the Guardians."

Cecilia got excited. She couldn't believe that a Guardian was calling her. While she talked excitedly with Lin, Anje reached to her back pocket, withdrawing something.

Master Anje coughed, getting the girls attention. "Anyway, it appears I was correct with my little experiment. Thank you for cooperating." She handed Cecilia a strange device. It was a small, yellow device.

"What is this thing?" Cecilia inspected it, but when she motioned her hand to the Layline device, a yellow circle marked it.

"It is called the Target Tool. It uses yellow layline energy to mark any distinctive object with any trace of layline energy on it." Master Anje explained.

Cecilia thanked her and left. In the hallway, Cecilia breathed out a sigh of relief. Lin, however, was still surprised by everything she heard.

Cecilia grinned. "I'm glad I wasn't dreaming. Now if I could find out where this sealed library is?"

"Well, we could ask Peleira." Lin suggested. "She has the scoop on everything in the abbey."

Cecilia nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's go."

Cecilia entered a room, which was issued to everyone who stayed in the abbey to study, was a girl waround Cecilia's age with light-brown hair. The girl turned around to see Cecilia and Lin, and smiled.

"Hey, you two. What brings you here? Need the scoop on something?" The girl greeted.

"Hey, Peleira. We were wondering if you heard anything about a sealed library?" Lin replied to the point.

"A sealed library?" Cecilia nodded. "I heard about it, but it's not a scoop. I heard it is one of Curan Abbey's seven wonderful secrets."

"Anything that you can tell us about it would be of great help." Cecilia grinned.

"Okay, just don't daydream again." Peleira joked. "If memory serves me right, the story is..."

Peleira coughed. " ''Stand before the holy woman who guards the door and raise the light of life. Then the way will be open...'' But this story is a lie!"

"What do you mean when you say it's a lie?" Lin asked. Peleira looked annoyed at Lin. "Exactly what I mean, Lin."

"Please explain." Cecilia asked.

"Well, I threw a lamp at the holy woman statue, and it didn't show any reaction!" Peleira explained.

"That's because the story says to raise the light of life! Not throw the light of life!" Lin explained.

Peleira laughed sheepishly. "I didn't know that." Lin gave her a smug look.

"It's alright, Peleira. People make mistakes." Cecilia consoled her.

Peleira shrugged. "Don't worry. I tried raising the lamp first and it didn't work either."

Now it was Peleira's turn to grin. Lin was shocked that she was tricked. Cecilia giggled, earning a glare from Lin.

"Maybe a different sort of light would make it work." Peleira suggested.

Cecilia thought for a moment and smiled. "Thank you for your help, Peleira."

"Think nothing of it." Cecilia left for the courtyard with Lin in tow.

Cecilia stood in front of the holy statue in the middle of the courtyard. Cecilia took the time to stare at the statue while waiting for Lin. Her mind wandered. Would her plan really work? And wha t happened to Lin? As soon as Cecilia thought the last question, Lin appeared, panting and catching her breath. She looked at Cecilia as if she was out of her mind.

"What's wrong with you?" Lin complained. "Couldn't you wait up?"

Cecilia laughed sheepishly. "Sorry! I couldn't help it!" She turned to the statue. "I think I know how to open the sealed library."

Lin raised an eyebrow. "This should be good. Please explain."

Cecilia giggled. "I'll do you one better. I'll show you." Lin looked confused. Cecilia brought out the Teardrop and concentrated it on the statue. The statue resonated with the Teardrop, causing it to shine. Lin turned to where the statue was facing and sees a door open to the west.

"I see! The light from the Teardrop resonated with the statue, opening the door." Lin realized. "I always wondered why that door never opened in the first place."

"Let's go." Cecilia replied. Both of them walked through the recently opened door. The room looked like it was used for storage with shelves filled with boxes. Except on the right side of the room, which had an engraving of a huge, light-blue tear.

"This is where the sealed library is hidden?" Lin said in disappointment. "Inside an old, banged up storage room that was closed by a statue?"

Cecilia nodded. "Looks like it." She inspected the tear relief on the wall. "I wonder if this is the entrance?"

"You might have a point. That relief looks like the Teardrop." Lin agreed.

"Lin, stay here to keep an eye on anyone coming here. I'm going alone." Cecilia said.

"Are you crazy? I can't let you go alone." Lin complained.

"I have to go alone! It's like Sister Mary said, I have to chart my own course and face whatever may happen along the way." Cecilia explained.

Lin sighed. "Are you sure, Cecilia?" Cecilia nodded. "Might as well let you. You're getting as stubborn as you are absentminded."

Cecilia smiled. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

Lin took Cecilia's right hand and gave her some small berries. "Here, this is for you."

"These are Heal Berries!" Cecilia said, astonished. "Lin, I don't know what to say."

Lin waved her hand. "Just take care and come back safely. If you need me, I'll be in our room with Dinah."

Cecilia nodded. Lin left the room as Cecilia used the Teardrop and teleports to the sealed library. The inside looked more like a ruin than a library being lit by torches. When Cecilia appeared, she found herself on a ledge facing an unlit torch. Besides her was a winding staircase. At the bottom, she found a chest on her left and a door at her right. She opened the chest and found a long, red staff with a shining ruby gem at the top. Cecilia smiled, remembering what she learned in the abbey about this particular staff.

"The Tinder Staff. I heard it could emit fire. It could be useful for lighting torches and melting ice." Cecilia then remembered the unlit torch. She went back up the stairs and used the Tinder Staff. A stream of fire came out of the staff, igniting the torch. Cecilia heard a sound and turned around to see the door open. Cecilia ran down the stairs again and went through the door.

She appeared on a ledge overlooking a room with a ladder and a door on each side. Cecilia went down the ladder to find herself in an alcove. She noticed two statues on each side and a stairway that ended at the door at the front. Cecilia made several attempts at climbing out of the alcove, each attempt faililng miserably.

"_Well, it looks like I'm going to have to find another way to get in._" Cecilia thought. She went back up the ladder and took the door to her left. Inside this room was another chest, which Cecilia opened to find two Heal Berries. She returned to the room and went through the other door.

Cecilia walked down the hallway, when she was attacked all of a sudden. Cecilia leaped back and avoided the attack. Cecilia looked at her attacker and gasped. It was a small, insect-like creature covered in spines with four orange eyes, four paws and a small, round mouth. It made a small, menacing shriek at Cecilia. Cecilia brought out her weapon, a long, golden staff and took a defensive position. The creature began with a Thorny attack, lunging at Cecilia with its spiny back. Cecilia sidestepped to the left and began to wave her left hand. The creature stared at Cecilia in confusion. A bright, red glow gathered around Cecilia as she waved her left hand and a symbol flashed from it. Cecilia aimed her staff at the monster and fire erupted from its surroundings, burning the creature. It shrieked in pain from Cecilia's spell and made another lunge at her. Cecilia blocked the attack and pushed the creature back. It made another lunge at Cecilia, but this time she was ready. Cecilia steadied herself and dogded its attack. The creature turned around and saw its opponent already waving her left hand. The creature made a desperate attempt at using its Stealthy maneuver to escape, but it didn't work. Cecilia aimed her staff at the small monster and burn it to ashes. Cecilia dropped to the floor, regaining her breath.

"That was a Pillbug!" Cecilia realized. "What are monsters doing here?" Cecilia remembered there was no one with her and kept moving on.

The next room contained stairs leading to a ledge with unlit torches at the wall and a locked door opposite to her. Cecilia climbed up the stairs and looked at the torches. Cecilia remembered the torch from earlier and lit the torch with the Tinder Staff.She did the same with the torch to her right. But when Cecilia lit the torch to her left, Cecilia saw that the torch she first ignited went out. Cecilia re-ignited the first torch, only for the second one to go out as well. This was how it went for Cecilia, lighting the torches, only for one to go out when she lights the third one. After a while, Cecilia got frustrated and turned while lighting the torch on her left. Amazingly, the flames from the Tinder Staff moved in a wave instead of ceasing. Cecilia saw this and repeated this, lighting the last two torches. Cecilia heard the door open and left the room.

Cecilia passed through another hallway uneventfully and entered the next room. It had two ledges, one in a crescent form, so high that Cecilia couldn't see what was on top of them. She shrugged and walked to the door, only to find it locked. "Great! I have to light more torches!" Cecilia complained. She turned around and found a ladder to her right. She climbed up the ladder and saw five torches on the opposite ledge to her left. Cecilia looked to her right and found a door on the same ledge as her and went through it. Inside, she found five torches with the center torch, the leftmost torch and the rightmost torch lit and a tablet under the center torch. It had an inscription, saying:_ Light up the ends. Light up the center. But only three, then you may enter_. Cecilia read it and left the room, confused.

Back at the ledge, Cecilia took another look at the torches on the opposite ledge. It reminded her of the torches she just saw, except the ones on the ends and the center were lit. That also reminded her of the inscription and she smiled. With her Tinder Staff, she lit the torches in the center and the ends, and the door in the floor opened. Cecilia went down the ladder and left the room.

She found herself on another hallway with a staircase and went through it uneventfully. The room Cecilia entered was similar to the first torch room, except there were five torches instead of three. She stood on the ledge, spun her Tinder Staff in the air and tapped it hard on the floor. Waves of flames shot out of the Tinder Staff and lit the five torches, opening the door.

Cecilia walked down the stairs and stumbled onto the floor. "I must've used more magic than I thought. I'm going to have to rest for a while." She sat on the nearest wall and started to rest for a while.

_Meanwhile..._

Lin was waiting in the bedroom, which she shared with Cecilia, with the Abbey's Memory Bird, who was called Dinah. The latter stared at Lin with a quizzical look.

"Worried about Cecilia, are we?" Dinah asked amusingly.

Lin glared at the Memory Bird with an insulted look. "No, I'm just worried about my next test in the Filgaian History class! Of course I'm worried about Cecilia!"

"Calm down, Lin. I understand what you're going through."

"Really?" Dinah nodded. "How so?"

"When Cecilia's mother left for the library, Mary was behaving almost the same way as you were."

"Hey!" Lin retorted. Dinah ignored Lin's retort. "Mary decided to wait near the entrance, since this was something Cecilia's mother had to do."

"How did she know everything was going to be fine? Wasn't she worried?" Lin kept asking.

Dinah lift a wing in the air. "Because she had faith. Mary knew her friend was going to be alright because she had faith in her. All you need is to have faith in Cecilia."

Lin smiled. "You're right, Dinah. I'm gonna go keep a watch at the entrance. Thanks for everything, Dinah."

"It was nothing." She waved goodbye to Lin, who left the room, and smiled to herself. "After all, it's not like Cecilia is going to regret not asking Lin for help."

_Back at the library... _

"I can't believe I didn't ask Lin for help! I could sure use it!" Cecilia said as she avoided the thorns of another Pillbug. She was resting for a short while, before continuing her trek through the library. While in another hallway, she was surprised by another Pillbug. Cecilia received a cut in her left shoulder. In retaliation, she used a fire spell at the monster, burning only it's left side. It shrieked in pain. Cecilia took advantage of this by casting a healing spell on her shoulder. Which led to the situation she was in. The monster made another attempt at Cecilia, but she swatted the Pillbug away with her staff. The Pillbug opened it's eyes and the last thing it saw was a huge flame consume it's very being to ashes. Cecilia panted for a moment and continued on her way.

Cecilia gasped when she entered this room, for it was the same area she couldn't access earlier. "I can't believe it! I went in a full circle!" Cecilia said frustrated. She took a closer look and saw a statue similar to the one in the courtyard. Smiling, she brought out the Teardrop and prayed. The statue, resonating with the Teardrop, lowered the wall behind Cecilia. She turned around and walked over the lowered wall to a second statue. Cecilia repeated the same process with the second statue and lowered the second wall. Before walking up the steps leaving the room, she saw a door behind the statue andtried to go through it.

However, she attempted to open the door, but couldn't. A closer look revealed a crest seal on the door itself.

"The lock is made of powerful magic," Cecilia stated. "It looks like I won't be able to open it at the moment."

Cecilia went up the steps to the next room. She found herself in a small room with a handle in the middle and a ladder on the wall behind the handle. Looking around the room, she saw three ledges, two which were inaccessible. Cecilia walked up to the handle and gripped it. She shook it a bit and saw a small movement in the ladder.

"This handle seems to control the ladder," Cecilia remarked. "I wonder if I could use it to reach those side ledges?"

She turned the handle counterclockwise, which caused the ladder to move to the left and settled on the left ledge. On that ledge, Cecilia found a chest and opened it to find three hundred Gella.

"This much Gella is the closest I ever had to an allowance!" Pocketing the Gella, she returned the handle and turned it clockwise twice, which moved the ladder to it's original position and settled it on the right ledge. Cecilia found another chest, this time containing a Gimel Coin.

She returned to the handle and turned it, returning the ladder into it's original position and climbing it. On the center ledge, Cecilia found bookshelves lined up on the wall with another handle in the middle and a ladder at the center of the wall.

"I can finally see why it's called the Sealed Library." Cecilia said. She began to go through each shelf and reading every book in hopes of finding a Guardian.

_In the Abbey..._

Lin came out of the storage room that served as the entrance to the Sealed Library. She took a peek around the courtyard to make sure no one was there. After making sure no one was there, she started right through the courtyard.

"Might as well go to the kitchen for some of Logan's famous Chow Mein." Lin said to herself.

"What are you doing, Lin?" A voice asked.

Lin frozed, she recognized that voice. "It can't be!" She slowly turned around and there was Sister Mary standing right behind her. "Hello, Sister Mary."

"Hello, Lin. Where is Cecilia?" Sister Mary asked.

"There's an easy explanation for this." Lin quickly tried to think up an excuse.

However, Sister Mary seemed to know the answer. "She's still inside the Sealed Library, isn't she?"

"H-how did you... I mean you..." Lin stammered.

"I knew all along what Cecilia was talking about." Sister Mary answered.

"Then why didn't you just tell her what she wanted to know in the first place?" Lin complained.

"Because it was time she learned to deal with her problems on her own." Sister Mary replied.

"Then what was I supposed to do? Leave her to get herself killed?" Lin asked histerically.

"You're supposed to have faith in her. Besides, it was time for Cecilia to truly become an adult." Sister Mary replied.

"Oh. I see." Lin said disappointingly.

"Don't worry. You and I will wait for Cecilia right here in the courtyard." Sister Mary assured her.

Lin nodded in agreement. " Besides it's not like anyone has ever gotten into trouble for reading a book."

_Back in the library..._

Cecilia has read many books in the past hour. Some books like ''Property and its Meaning'', ''Guardian Belief Heresies'' and ''First Wanderer'' only had theories and different points of view written in them. Others like ''Book of Genesis'', ''World's Lifeline'', ''Abandoned World'' and ''Infinite Sequence System'' offered a much more scientific view on Filgaia. The books that caught her attention were ''Lost Guardian'' and ''Guardian of Filgaia''. Both books answered some questions to Cecilia, but raised many others. Right now, she was reading a book she just found called ''Book of Destruction''. It was about the Guardian Blade, a sword of great power that was used to defend Filgaia, but also brought great destruction. Cecilia noticed the words ''Guardian Blade'' were in a different color and tone. Keeping the words in mind, she got up from the table she was reading and climbed the ladder. At the top, she saw a plaque in the center. She read the following engraving.

"I'm the alpha and omega... Past and future united... The future is made by my edge... Speak my name and remember the loathsome history..."Cecilia was confused. "Its asking for a name. Is it some sort of password?"

"And what did it mean by loathsome history?" Cecilia wondered. "Of course, history is normally written in books. And by loathsome, it means something terrible and destructive must've happened."

She recalled the ''Book of Destruction'' she just read and remembered the words. Cecilia placed her hand on the plaque. "You are the Guardian Blade." The plaque glowed and Cec heard the sound of a door opening behind the wall of the ledges. She climbed down the ladder and tried to get to the handle. However, she heard a sound coming from one of the bookshelves. Cecilia went to investigate and found the location of the sound. Suddenly, two blue books flew out of the shelves.

Cecilia brought out her staff and casted a fire spell on one of the books. It was incenirated into ashes. The surviving book prepared a spell of its own. Cecilia looked at her surroundings, noticing a blue aura on the floor. She involuntarily shivered as the book's freeze spell took its effect on Cecilia, an ice pillar rising from the ground and encasing Cecilia inside it momentarily before breaking into pieces, leaving her cold and weak. Cecilia healed herself and used a fire spell on the book, burning it into ashes.

Panting from the battle, Cecilia reached the handle, turned it counterclockwise, moving the ladder to the left and climbed it. Collecting the VIT gems on the way, she made her way to the unlocked door.

The last room was different. It looked more like an office than any part of the library. It had a desk in the center, bookshelves on the side walls and behind the desk on the back wall in between the two torches was a portrait of a nun. However, what caught Cecilia's attention was a strange book on the desk, which she picked up, opening it to a random page and reading it.

"...Book of Nelgal?" Cecilia asked herself. "When was this book written..."

She flipped a few pages, reading the book. "It seems to be about an old monster who was born from magic and consumes magical power. I think I've heard of it before."

Cecilia thought for a moment then gasped. "It's Nelgal!"

Suddenly there was a flash. The pages started moving on their own. Cecilia jumped back from the book.

"Are you seeking wisdom for power?" The book spoke, asking Cecilia. The latter stared in shock as the book began speaking again. "Or are you the one who heard the wisper of water...?"

Cecilia was too shocked to answer. The Book of Nelgal ignored her. "No matter which one you are. Read this as a book written by dark forces."

"D-dark forces?" Cecilia repeated.

"Everything is Nelgal's flesh and blood!" The book screamed as it transformed into a monster that's bigger than Cecilia. It had pale gray skin with yellow eyes, sharp teeth, two long horns growing from its eyebrows, big muscles and long bright orange hair. Cecilia finally recovered from her shock and brandished her staff, assuming a defensive position.

She stared at the monster and knew what it was. "You're Nelgal, aren't you?"

Nelgal chuckled. "That I am."

Cecilia glared at the monstrous Nelgal. "What is it that you exactly want?"

Nelgal sniffed at Cecilia's direction. "As a human being, you radiate magical power..."

Cecilia raised an eyebrow, not letting her guard down. "What do you mean?"

"Nelgal deems you worthy of consumption." Nelgal simply said.

Cecilia couldn't believe it. She was called to travel a dangerous library that was sealed away just for her to be eaten by a monster born of magic.

"You're the voice that's been calling me!" She blurted out. Nelgal seemed confused at Cecilia's blurting. However, Cecilia recovered from her thoughts and felt a desire to kill and destroy. A desire that came from Nelgal's direction.

"No, I only feel sinister thoughts from you!" Cecilia said.

On the other hand, Nelgal was muttering to itself. "Hear the water whispering?" Nelgal gave a vicious grin at Cecilia.

"Convince me of your power if you are the shaman." Nelgal stated.

Cecilia was confused at Nelgal's statement. "The whisper of water? ...Shaman?"

Nelgal's vicious grin grew wider. "...If you would like to hear the voice, you should defeat me and see. The whisper of water is there!"

The battle started with Nelgal charging at Cecilia. The monster crashed its arm down on her, but Cecilia avoided the attack. She casted a fire spell at Nelgal. However, the spell barely zinged it.

Nelgal laughed. "Foolsh girl. Fire cannot harm Nelgal for it was born from flames."

"That's the only attack spell I have." Cecilia said. "What should I do?"

Her thinking was cut short as Nelgal scooped her to the air, grabbed her and threw her at the wall. Cecilia got up, grimacing in excrutiating pain and casted a healing spell to cure her injuries and make the pain more bearable for her. Nelgal charged again, thrusting its fist at her. She dogded the attack and the fist hit the wall instead. Nelgal tried to retrieve its fist, but found itself stuck. Cecilia took advantage of the opportunity and swung her staff at the monster's neck. Shrieking in pain, Nelgal backhanded Cecilia with its remaining arm and freed its other arm. She got up and saw Nelgal glaring at her with hateful eyes.

"Foolish child! Now you shall witness the true power of Nelgal!" Nelgal screamed with rage.

The monster hunched over then with chest out and arms wide roared. "Curtail Image!"

A flash of light appeared, reflecting three shadows around Nelgal, one behind him and one on each side. From those shadows appeared three smaller versions of Nelgal, also known as Nelgal Clones.

Cecilia looked hopelessly at the situation. "One Nelgal was bad enough. Now I have to face four? What can I do?"

A voice suddenly appeared. "Shaman... Cecilia... listen to me... release... Guardian's power..."

"Its that voice again. And what does it mean by releasing the Guardian's power?" Cecilia asked. A small flash of light appeared and on Cecilia's left hand was a stone slab with the etching of a turtle on it.

"Use the medium and call upon me." The voice explained. Before Cecilia could ask any questions, half of her body was suddenly covered in a blue glowing light. "Use your Force Power. Call upon your awakened Force Ability and summon me. I shall take care of the rest."

Nelgal, who's been watching Cecilia intently, saw the accumulated Force Power and jumped back. "No, you carry the Aqua Wisp. You truly are the shaman."

Cecilia remembered Nelgal, who attempted to charge at her with his clones. Cecilia concentrated her Force Power on her staff, levitated the medium, spun her staff and tapped the medium with it, her Force Power being transferred to it.

"Assault Tide!" Cecilia screamed, before disappearing. In her place came the ocean and under the water appeared a giant, blue turtle. The turtle swam few strokes before stopping. It opened its shell and, with the force and pressure of the water, burst straight towards Nelgal and his clones. The force of the water was so strong that it sliced Nelgal and his clones. The water disappeared and Nelgal was still standing, but not for long. Nelgal began to dissolve away along with his clones. Nelgal shrieked one last time before exploding into a huge blinding flash, consuming his clones in the process. When the explosion cleared, only the Book of Nelgal remained. Suddenly, the book is consumed by a purple light and emiting a flash. Cecilia took several steps back in hopes of escaping the flash. The flash glowed so bright that at last Cecilia had to cover her eyes.

"...Shaman... The Guardian's Shaman, Cecilia... I appreciate that you listened to my whisper... Please release me..." The voice spoke.

"_Its that voice again._" Cecilia opens her eyes and finds herself back in the dream-like world with the blue light in front of her. "The voice... calling me... Who are you?"

"I am the Guardian who rules water, Schtudark... Long ago, I was captured and imprisoned in a book by Nelgal's magical power... Shaman... I have longed for you to listen to my whisper..." The light known as Schtudark explained.

"...Shaman... Why do you call me a shaman?" Cecilia asked.

"Because you are the one who can understand our spirit and change it to power... Our shaman, inheritor of the Teardrop... After this long period of time, Filgaia is about to be enveloped in darkness. Shaman, can you hear it in your mind? The sorrow of the sky and ocean... The anger of earth and wind..." Schtudark explained.

Cecilia closed her eyes and places her hands over her heart. She could feel the pain, anger and sorrow coursing in the Layline netwok throughout Filgaia.

Cecilia opened her eyes. "...Yes, I can... I can hear... the Teardrop... connecting me to those voices..."

"Shaman, unite us... Use our power to fight the steel menace, which threatens all life in this world. The battle for sky and earth is about to begin once more... The gate to death 'Lolithia' will be opened, a messenger of armageddon will appear, but don't give in. You must defeat it... That is your mission..." Schtudark said before the light flashed. Cecilia found herself back in the room. Startled, she looked around and found no sign of the book. Cecilia looks at her hand and finds herself holding the medium she obtained earlier. On the floor were four blue gems and a small cube where the book was placed. Cecilia pocketed the items and left.

The trek through the library was uneventful. However, when Cecilia appeared back out in the courtyard, she was surprised. She expected to see an impatient Lin ready scold her. Instead, Lin was calm, greeting Cecilia with a smile and Sister Mary was beside her, eagerly awaiting Cecilia herself. "Welcome back, Cecilia."

"Sister Mary? Did you know?" Cecilia asked as she approached the nun.

"Yes, I knew... I know everything. I know that you are carrying something very heavy, too." Sister Mary replied.

"...Sister..." Cecilia murmured.

Lin frowned. "What exactly do you mean, Sister Mary?"

"I believe that Cecilia will have to face many trials if she is led by the Teardrop." Sister Mary answered clearly.

"Then why am I called a shaman?" Cecilia asked.

"Because the women of the Adlehyde royal family are born shamans; those who can commune with the Guardians of this world. And, they are often faced with the hard and difficult path of destiny..." Sister Mary explained.

Cecilia closed her eyes. "...Yes. But, even though, I'm..."

Sister Mary interjected. "Yes, I know you are always trying to be strong..."

"Don't worry, Cecilia. I'm here for you and so is Sister Mary." Lin said.

"Yes, Cecilia. No one can do your suffering for you, but friends can most definitely help to lighten the load." Sister Mary said, staring at Lin.

"I'm there for you, Cecilia. Just as you would be there for me." Lin commented.

"Cecilia... Find friends who can share the burden of your destiny like Lin. And perhaps you will reduce their burdens, as well..." Sister Mary said.

Cecilia looked down. "Friends... yes... you are right... But I am ... ...a princess of Adlehyde... Even if I consider them friends, will they do the same and consider me theirs?"

Lin coughed. "What about me, Cecilia?"

"You are an exception, Lin. Please tell me, Sister. Is it even possible to find friends that would accept someone like me? Friends that are as wonderful as Lin?" Cecilia asked.

"Well, we will see. Friends are not something you make, but rather something you discover. Your mother was born in Adlehyde, and she was able to find wonderful friends here at Curan Abbey." Sister Mary winked at Cecilia.

The three females erupt into chuckling at Sister Mary's little joke. After a few minutes, the three stopped chuckling and Sister Mary puts her hand on Cecilia's shoulder.

"Always remember to smile and... have faith in yourself! Everyone else who knows you places their faith in you easily." Sister Mary encouraged Cecilia.

Cecilia frowned. " Yes, but still... I am a..."

Sister Mary took Cecilia's hands. " You are a princess of Adlehyde, but first and foremost, you are your own person. There are many dictates and duties, but in the end you alone choose your life. Do you understand?"

Cecilia nodded. "Yes... I think I'm ready..."

"Cecilia, wait for me at the entrance. I need to look for something in our room." Lin hurriedly said as she ran out of the courtyard in the direction to the dorms.

_In the dorms..._

Dinah was napping peacefully on her perch, dreaming of Cecilia's safe return and that life was in the Abbey was the same. However, when Lin burst through the door, Dinah woke up abruptly.

"Lin! What do you're doing making that racket?" Dinah asked startled.

"I'm looking for something important!" Lin replied.

"What would it be and what is it for?" Dinah asked curiously.

Lin began rummaging through her own belongings. "A gift for Cecilia. "

"She's back already?" Dinah asked surprised.

Lin nodded. "Yeah, but she is getting ready to leave for Adlehyde. As such, I'm looking for something special I've been saving for her."

"Hmm. I see the time has finally come for Cecilia to leave." Dinah mused.

Lin groaned. "Where is that stupid thing?"

"Calm down, Lin. I'm sure you will find it." Dinah replied.

Lin snapped her fingers. "Of course. I hid it under the bed." She crawled under her bed and found a box.

Lin grinned. "I've got to go meet with Cecilia."

Dinah coughed. "Aren't you forgetting something, Lin?" The Memory Bird pointed her wing at the mess Lin made.

Lin laughed sheepishly. "Oops. Better clean that mess up fast." She began to tidy up the mess she made.

_Meanwhile, at the entrance of the Abbey..._

Cecilia was making her way to the entrance, when she stopped and saw many of her classmates before the entrance itself.

"Everyone..." Cecilia said, surprised.

"I knew that you would have to return to Adlehyde's castle when you turned seventeen years old... But I didn't know that was today!" Peleira said, shocked.

Cecilia laughed sheepishly. "I'm sorry... I was being absentminded as usual..."

All of Cecilia's classmates groaned, she was apparently known for being absentminded. Trish stepped forward with a frown. "Do you have to return so soon?"

Cecilia closed her eyes briefly, thinking momentarily about Lin and what Sister Mary told her earlier. She opened her eyes and nodded.

Holly sighed, then smiled, putting her hands on her hips. "Well, even though you weren't here long... I'm glad I got to know you. I'll miss you. We all will."

All of the girls crowd around Cecilia.

_A few minutes later..._

Lin ran through the hallways and arrived at the entrance. She saw many of her classmates, but Cecilia was nowhere in sight.

"Has anyone seen Cecilia?" Lin asked.

"Oh, Lin! Cecilia just left!" Trish replied.

Lin couldn't believe it. She was too late. Cecilia had already left. "No! I told her to wait for me here! Now I can't give it to her!"

Holly frowned. "BTW, where were you, Lin?"

"..." Lin didn't answer. She was too sad to pay attention. The expression on her face told her classmates that she wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Maybe we should leave Lin alone for a while." Peleira suggested. The other classmates, except Lin, agreed and left through the right doorway. However, standing in the left doorway was Sister Mary staring at Lin.

"_By heading the Guardians' call, Cecilia joined the great wheel of destiny as it turns torward the unforeseen future. Everyone starts off by following, but eventually there comes a time when everyone must choose their own path. The path that Cecilia has chosen by answering the Guardians' call will be fraught with danger._" Sister Mary thought. Lin sat down and began to cry at the thought of never seeing her best friend again.

"Will you find your way through, Cecilia?" Sister Mary whispered and left, leaving Lin to cry alone, tears streaming down her face and onto the frame she had in her hands.


End file.
